Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo
by rocioam7
Summary: Ecco había conseguido la inmortalidad después de salvar al mundo del enemigo, pero su tranquilidad duraría poco al enterarse que los tiempos en los que estuvo colapsaron juntándose todos en el presente donde vive. Ahora Ecco deberá evitar todas las catástrofes que se aproximan...
1. Una nueva aventura comienza

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Este es realmente mi vídeo-juego favorito, por la jugabilidad, la historia y todo lo que lo constituye, lo conocí en el año 2009 y me obsesioné con él en aquellos tiempos. :D

¡Los que no lo conocen, los invito a ver este juego en especial, hay muchos más de Ecco, pero este es mi número uno! :3

Summary: Ecco había conseguido la inmortalidad después de salvar al mundo del enemigo, pero su tranquilidad duraría poco al enterarse que los tiempos en los que estuvo colapsaron juntándose todos en el presente donde vive. Ahora Ecco deberá evitar todas las catástrofes que se aproximan...

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 1 Una nueva aventura comienza

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Ecco había derrotado a la reina del enemigo y a su vez, conseguido todas las esferas del poder, alcanzando la armonía entre delfines y humanos.

Por el momento todo era tranquilidad, en la Ciudad de los Atlantes el guardián protegía al resto del mundo de cualquier tipo de amenaza, pero su fortaleza iba disminuyendo cada vez más, y él tenía conciencia de ese detalle, pero desconocía las razones, después de todo ya no existían amenazas cerca, o por lo menos, ignoraba la situación.

Ecco fue nombrado el encargado de viajar alrededor del mundo para ayudar a quienes lo requerían, y así lo hizo durante esos meses, hasta que recibió la noticia de que el guardián lo llamaba desde la Atlántida. De forma inmediata se dirigió a la entrada que conectaba directamente con la ciudad. Cuando llegó se presentó con el gran cristal.

Ecco: ¿Para qué solicitó mi presencia guardián? (Preocupado)

Guardián: Últimamente he sido debilitado, y ahora entiendo porque sucede. (Comenzaba a tornarse en su color azul-violáceo por la falta de poder) No queda mucho tiempo antes de que pierde toda mi energía... y el mundo estará vulnerable otra vez.

Ecco: ¿Quién lo está causando? ¡El enemigo y la raza vórtice han sido derrotados!

Guardián: Me temo que la situación es peor...

Ecco: ¿Qué puede ser peor que ellos? (Nervioso)

Guardián: Cuando viajaste por el tiempo en busca de las esferas, se produjeron paradojas que modificaron nuestra realidad. ¡En estos momentos hay varios tipos de amenazas!

Ecco: ¡¿Incluso la reina del enemigo?! ¡Pero yo destruí su corazón!

Guardián: No estoy seguro que ella exista todavía... pero lo primero que deberás hacer es recuperar nuestro verdadero tiempo, debes llevar de regreso a cada ser que no pertenece aquí.

Ecco: Comprendo, no se preocupe, los salvaré...

Guardián: Estoy seguro que si, te ayudaré en tu viaje a través de los cristales, buena suerte.

Ecco tenía una nueva misión, terminar con las paradojas que se produjeron en sus viajes en el tiempo. Él sabía en parte lo que debía hacer, gracias a sus conocimientos de los hechos del pasado...

En poco tiempo se preparó y dirigió hasta la salida de la ciudad, pero antes de pasar por ella llegó una delfín desconocida, su color era de un celeste muy claro con manchas azul marino en las aletas y en la cabeza, un ojo de color rojo y el otro amarillo...

Lowel: Buenos días Ecco, el guardián me asignó como tu compañera para ayudarte a restaurar la armonía.

Ecco: ¿En serio? No me lo había mencionado... (Confuso)

Lowel: ¿De verdad? Quizás se le olvidó... pero estoy aquí de todas formas. (Con un tono amistoso)

Ecco: Puedes acompañarme, pero te advierto que será muy arriesgado, las pruebas son realmente complicadas.

Lowel: Por supuesto, salvar al mundo nunca es sencillo...

Ecco: Ah, disculpa, tu conoces mi nombre, pero... ¿Cual es el tuyo?

Lowel: Me llamo Lowel. (Amigable)

Ecco: Gusto en conocerte... pero no hay tiempo que perder. (En un tono serio)

Lowel: Así es... ¿Por donde vamos primero? (Curiosa)

Ecco: Comencemos por el norte, lo más seguro allí habrán aparecido algunos de los seres de otros periodos de tiempo. (Pensativo)

Ambos delfines salieron de la Ciudad de los Atlantes con la esperanza de regresar sanos y salvos, con toda la crisis solucionada... Tenían que evitarla sin importar como.

Tras unas horas, el agua comenzaba a tornarse de un color verde oscuro y llegaron hasta una enorme construcción con la forma de un templo, con varias ilustraciones de delfines junto a algunos humanos...

Ecco: Esto es muy malo... se exactamente donde estamos. No creí que la realidad que conocemos se alteraría hasta este punto. (Nervioso)

Lowel: Disculpa... pero yo no lo entiendo. Nunca había estado en un lugar como este.

Ecco: Lo se, solo yo viajé en el tiempo, es normal que no conozcas este tipo de cosas. (Comprensivo)

Lowel: ¿Qué debemos hacer aquí?

Ecco: De seguro las tres castas de delfines ocupan esta zona... tengo que hablar con ellos, tal vez me pueden reconocer. (Comenzando a nadar al santuario de la casta más cercana)

Ecco fue hasta donde vivía el carmesí, su marca en ambas aletas lo habían transformado en el último de su clase, pero sin perder la esperanza de hallar a alguien como él. Cuando se le aproximó, el delfín marcado lo reconoció en un instante y sin perder tiempo se le acercó muy ansioso...

Carmesí: ¡Ecco, eres tu! (Animándose)

Ecco: Me alegro que te acordaras de mi. (Feliz)

Carmesí: ¿Cómo te olvidaría? ¡Oh, gran descubridor del carmesí! Tu eres parte de nuestra casta, el carmesí está feliz.

Ecco: ¿Las tres castas siguen fundidas en una? (Preocupado)

Carmesí: Claro que si, y nunca olvidaremos lo que hiciste por nosotros. ¡Todos los días cantamos el himno de la unidad en tu honor!

Ecco: Me da gusto escuchar eso... pero tenemos muchos problemas. (Apenado)

Carmesí: ¿Qué sucede hermano? (Se da cuenta que ya no tiene la marca) ¡¿Qué ha pasado con tu marca?! (Sorprendido)

Ecco: Justo hablaba de eso. Todos ustedes no están en sus tiempos. Aún no sabemos la causa, pero los cuatro periodos cronológicos se han unido creando el caos.

Carmesí: ¡Tenemos que avisarles a los promotores y al círculo! (Asustado)

Ecco: Tenemos que buscar la forma para que todos regresen a donde pertenecen... (Pensativo)

Carmesí: Un momento... ¿Quién eres? (Observando a la delfín nueva)

Lowel: Ah.. soy su nueva compañera, me llamo Lowel. (Saludando)

Carmesí: ¡¿No te gustaría unirte a los carmesí?! ¡Con la gran fuente ancestral!

Lowel: Yo... (Fue interrumpida)

Ecco: Ella no pertenece a tu realidad... no podemos modificarla más de lo que está...

Carmesí: Lo entiendo... lo siento, solo quiero aumentar mi raza. (Triste)

Ecco: Es comprensible, pero no podemos hacer nada. Mejor hablemos con las otras castas.

Nadaron hasta el santuario de los promotores y como la primera vez, el promotor guardián los estaba a punto de desafiar...

Promotor: ¡No se acerquen más! ¡Identifíquense o se les considerará un enemigo! (Molesto)

Ecco: ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Bueno... de todas formas nunca fuiste amigable ante nadie.

Promotor: ¡¿Quieren un desafío?! ¡Nosotros los promotores amamos los desafíos! (Orgulloso)

Carmesí: Venimos a ver a la primera promotora.

Promotor: ¡Aléjate Carmesí, ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí! (Furioso)

Lowel: ¿No era que las tres castas se habían unido en una? (Confundida)

Ecco: Así es, pero él no es para nada agradable.

Promotor: Ya váyanse, si desean hablar con la primera promotora, está dentro del santuario.

Ecco: Vamos, conozco el camino. (Hablando con sus dos compañeros)

Fueron hasta la parte inferior de la construcción, allí estaba el pequeño delfín Piloto nadando por las corrientes de la cueva como siempre lo hacía...

Piloto: ¡Ecco! ¡Estás bien! (Nadando a toda velocidad alrededor del delfín elegido)

Ecco: ¡¿Cómo estás loquillo?! ¡¿Sigues con los desafíos?!

Piloto: ¡Claro que si, soy un promotor, es lo nuestro! (Contento)

Lowel: ¡Hola preciosura! (Al ver lo pequeño que era)

Piloto: ¿Quién eres? (Confuso)

Lowel: Me llamo Lowel... ayudaré a Ecco a salvar el mundo. (Intentando sonar humilde)

Piloto: Ohhh... genial... por cierto, me llamo Piloto... ¡Y soy el delfín más veloz de todos!

Lowel: ¡Ya veo que si!

Piloto: ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Ecco: Venimos a hablar con la primera promotora... es urgente. (Cambiando su humor a serio)

Piloto: Ummm... ya veo... puedes verla pasando las corrientes de agua. ¡Estoy seguro que lo harás tan bien como la primera vez! ¡Después de todo tienes el espíritu de un promotor!

Carmesí: No creo poder hacerlo... (Nervioso)

Lowel: ¡Te ayudaremos!

Después de mucho esfuerzo por parte de Ecco y de Lowel ayudando al carmesí para pasar las corrientes, llegaron hasta donde descansaba la primera promotora...

Piloto: ¡Regresaron! (Gritando muy feliz)

Primera Promotora: ¡Ecco, regresaste! (Sorprendida)

Ecco: No quiero sonar mal... pero no es un buen regreso, de hecho, ustedes están en mi tiempo...

Primera promotora: No entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres? (Confundida)

Ecco: Es una larga historia, primero vayamos con el círculo.

Lograron salir de la cueva sin dificultad, una vez fuera se dirigieron hasta el santuario de los círculos...

Círculo: El círculo no tiene principio ni fin... (Meditando)

Ecco: ¡Círculo! ¿Estás aquí? (Utilizando su sonar hacia varias direcciones)

Círculo: ¡¿Ecco?! ¡Que sorpresa! mmm... ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? (Confuso)

Después de una larga explicación, las tres castas comprendieron en que terrible situación se encontraban... y la peor parte es que no sabían como salir de ella...

Piloto: ¡Estoy asustado! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? (Aterrado)

Ecco: Si los tres periodos se fusionaron... eso quiere decir que no solo está el enemigo... están los miembros del clan... los marginados... ¡Los excelsos! NO otra vez... (Nervioso)

Lowel: No los conozco... pero me estás poniendo nerviosa...

Ecco: ¡Y debes estarlo! ¡La realidad que conocemos terminará al menos que encontremos una solución!

Carmesí: ¿Eso quiere decir que el motor de salvación podría activarse y destruir al mundo? (En shock)

Ecco: No puede ser... ¡Es muy probable que sea verdad!

Primera Promotora: ¡Tienes que utilizar el arnés del trabajo de nuevo para salvarnos!

Ecco: Si... tienes razón.. ¡Vamos al templo!

El templo se encontraba cerrado, pero las tres castas cantaron juntos el himno de la unidad abriéndolas de nuevo... Una vez hecho esto Ecco ingresó encontrando el arnés del trabajo de igual forma que su primera vez...

Una vez puesta, el delfín elegido ya estaba listo para comenzar su nueva tarea... ¡Darle fin al motor de salvación!, la cual era un arma mortal creada anteriormente por los humanos para acabar con el enemigo... pero al final, se habían destruido mutuamente...

Ecco: ¡Debemos ir rápido!

Todos fueron hasta la gran salida de acero, Ecco utilizó el arnés dorado para abrirla, ya que era un mecanismo que controlaba toda la tecnología...

Iban a ingresar en el transporte acuático, pero no era lo suficientemente grande para todos...

Ecco: Nos turnaremos... no es un viaje tan largo... primero iré yo, Lowel y Piloto...

Círculo: ¡Nos vemos luego!

Los tres delfines se posicionaron para salir, mientras se trasladaban, veían a las tres castas despedirlos momentáneamente...

La aventura recién estaba comenzando...

* * *

¡Un nuevo fanfic! Siiiii... aunque quizás no muchos lo lean... porque de seguro casi nadie lo conoce... D:

Mi único OC por el momento es Lowel. Los demás son personajes originales del vídeo-juego.

No podía simplemente no escribir aunque sea una historia de este gran juego, marcó mucho mi infancia y lo considero mi número uno en vídeo-juegos. ¡Le debo mucho por tantos años de entretenimiento! Y si, después de más de seis años, ¡Lo sigo amando!. :)

Y se me rompió el corazón cuando descubrí que cancelaron el proyecto de la continuación de este juego... el cual se iba a llamar "Ecco el delfín, centinelas del universo ! D:

¡Pero siempre recordaré esos buenos momentos jugándolo! :)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	2. Dos realidades en una

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 2 Dos realidades en una

Habían llegado al final del camino, pero el lugar no era lo que Ecco esperaba, de lo contrario, la unión de las cuatro etapas se notaba a simple vista. La zona debería estar sellada por completo con los grandes vidrios que se habían presentado en los primeros tiempos, pero esta vez no era así, en vez de los enormes contenedores de rocas y la construcción de acero, habían largas plantas blanquecinas y muy transparentes, a la vez que un variado número de corales de gran tamaño. A lo lejos, se podían identificar a las interminables aguas flotantes que originalmente se presentaban en el dominio de los "Excelsos". Esto solo podía indicar una cosa, estaban presenciando la tercer línea cronológica... "La pesadilla de los delfines".

Ecco les indicó a sus dos compañeros que mantuvieran la guardia y que lo mejor era esperar a que los demás pertenecientes al grupo llegaran para comenzar. Y así lo hicieron, no tardó mucho tiempo para que las tres castas de delfines, Ecco y Lowel estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

Ecco: Tengan cuidado, es terreno hostil. (Nervioso)

Lowel: ¿Con qué nos enfrentaremos ahora?

Ecco: Las características del lugar significan que el clan está cerca, ellos son muy fuertes para nosotros, necesitaré encontrar los cristales de poder... pero el problema es que desconozco su ubicación... (Pensativo)

Piloto: Nunca había visto plantas como esas... (Observando el paisaje)

Círculo: Me parecen curiosas... pero es cierto, no son una especie común por donde vivimos...

Ecco: Eso es porque pertenecen a otro período de tiempo... verán, en este momento, nos encontramos en el dominio de una subespecie de delfines muy agresivos, los reconocerán a simple vista ya que sus cuerpos fueron altamente modificados... y ellos mismos a su vez se clasificaron en dos tipos de rangos a través de unas marcas, los que tienen los colores blanco y naranja poseen un rango inferior, son como los cadetes según el clan, y los superiores, los generales, son de blanco, negro y verde. Pero los pueden conocer mejor con sus insignias... de hecho, yo mismo tuve que usarlas para proseguir en mi búsqueda...

Carmesí: ¿Son tan fuertes? Es difícil de creer... (Dudando)

Ecco: Cuando los veas, lo creerás.

Lowel: ¿Por dónde debemos ir? (Mirando hacia los costados)

Primera Promotora: Todo ha cambiado... ni yo conozco el camino a estas alturas... (Preocupada)

Ecco: Lo más importante es destruir el motor de salvación, estaríamos perdidos si llegara a activarse... pero... ¿Habrá cambiado de lugar? Porque ahora existen cosas que solo aparecían en sus tiempos designados...

Lowel: ¡Ecco, usa alguno de los cristales del guardián! ¡Estoy segura que nos ayudará! (Recordando)

Ecco: Tienes razón... ¿Hay alguno cerca? (Mira con atención y descubre uno a pocos metros de donde estaba)

Fue nadando hasta allí, y a través de su sonar se comunicó con el cristal...

Ecco: Guardián, guíanos por favor... (Solicitando su ayuda)

Guardián: Para encontrar el motor de salvación primero deberás seguir por las aguas flotantes, al final de tu camino hallarás la maquinaría que deberás controlar para avanzar hasta tu objetivo.

La comunicación finalizó al pronunciar sus últimas palabras, Ecco comprendió el mensaje y fue hasta su grupo...

Ecco: Debemos utilizar aquellos túneles de agua flotante... es la única manera de llegar hasta el motor de salvación...

Carmesí: ¡¿Esas cosas?! ¡Pero se ven muy arriesgadas! (Nervioso)

Lowel: Lo que dices es verdad Carmesí... pero no tenemos otra opción... además, seguramente Ecco ya sabe como ir a través de ellas...

Ecco: Así es, pero son unas corrientes muy fuertes, todos no lo lograrán... y si fallan y caen morirán, ya que alcanza alturas sorprendentes que solo un delfín experimentado logrará traspasar...

Piloto: ¡Yo soy el delfín más veloz, no será ningún problema para mi!

Ecco: No quiero desanimarte... pero quizás lo mejor sería que regreses al santuario, desde ahora el viaje es demasiado peligroso para alguien tan joven como tu.

Piloto: P-pero... ¡Aún así quiero ir contigo! (Protestando)

Lowel: Hazle caso... si dice que no es seguro, no te arriesgues tanto. (Intentando que entre en razón)

Primera Promotora: Siempre serás el delfín más veloz y valiente de todo el mundo, pero te necesito a salvo... ya que eres el último que nos representa a los promotores, tu eres nuestro futuro si a mi me llegara a pasar algo malo. (Triste)

Piloto: Pero quiero ayudarlos... (Deprimido)

Ecco: Eres muy fuerte, pero no puedes enfrentarte al clan... protege a los santuarios, esa será tu nueva tarea.

Piloto: ¿Yo? ¿El guardián del santuario? (Sorprendido)

Primera Promotora: ¡Por supuesto que si! Ahora regresa allí y no te preocupes por nosotros, te prometo que regresaremos.

Carmesí: Piloto, ven, regresaremos juntos. No soy capaz de nadar en las corrientes marinas.

Piloto: De acuerdo... (Apenado)

Círculo: Odio admitirlo... pero yo tampoco puedo hacerlo... regresaré con ustedes y seguiré dándoles vueltas al círculo. (Resignado)

El grupo se estaba separando, el carmesí, el círculo y el promotor Piloto fueron hasta el transporte para volver al templo... pero antes de irse, se despidieron, esperando que no fuera la última vez...

Piloto: ¡Esperamos su regreso!

Círculo: ¡Recuerden, todos forman parte del círculo, y éste no tiene ni principio ni fin!

Carmesí: ¡Espero verte de nuevo hermano y a todos ustedes también!

Finalmente ellos estaban en el viaje de regreso, mientras los demás se acercaban a las aguas flotantes...

Ecco: ¿Están listos? ¡Les advierto que desde ahora comienza el verdadero peligro!

Lowel: Claro, ya todos lo sabemos...

Primera Promotora: Tal vez ya no sea tan joven como antes... ¡Pero sigo teniendo el espíritu de un promotor! (Orgullosa)

De a uno se introdujeron en los túneles de agua flotante, Ecco ya estaba acostumbrado y tenía presente las misiones que debía cumplir para seguir adelante, principalmente el uso de los interruptores de contención. Y esperaba no tener que volver a enfrentarse con amenazas como el calamar gigante o los excelsos.

Pero para su suerte no era el momento, aquellos túneles eran muy cortos a comparación con los que conocía, comenzaron a ascender hasta los 15 metros aproximadamente cuando alcanzaron el primer tramo del camino, era una especie de cuerva flotante, como las vistas originalmente, solo que en el interior se veían enormes morenas con la miradas fijas en ellos, en busca de alimento...

Pero no solo ellas estaban presentes, a sus alrededores habitaban algunas mantarrayas y por otra parte, zonas donde poder respirar. No perdieron tiempo y fueron hasta allí primero para satisfacer la necesidad de aire.

Ecco: No pierdan de vista a las morenas, me enfrenté con ellas anteriormente, matan de un mordisco si no eres rápido.

Lowel: ¿Cómo las evitamos? ¡Están en nuestro camino!

Ecco: Las mantarrayas las confunden, ya que no son sus presas naturales, las usaremos para pasar de ellas... (Explicando)

Siguieron las indicaciones y le pidieron la ayuda a un par de mantarrayas, se escondieron debajo de ellas pasando por alto a las morenas, hasta detenerse en el final de la cueva...

Lowel: ¡Lo logramos! (Contenta)

Primera Promotora: ¿Qué son esas burbujas gigantes? (Observando a las afueras de la cueva)

Ecco: Son el nuevo camino... son parecidas a los túneles de agua flotante, solo que en vez de ser burbujas de aire, son de agua. (Aclarando la duda)

Lowel: ¡Todo este mundo es fantástico! Y pensar que nuestra realidad no tiene ninguna de estas cosas.. (Decepcionada)

Ecco: Al principio yo también lo creí... hasta que descubrí su fuente de energía para crearlas...

Lowel: ¿Cúal fuente? (Curiosa)

Ecco: El clan utiliza a dos ballenas como generadores de energía.. sus vidas se acortan cada vez que activan las aguas flotantes (Apenado)

Lowel: ¡Es horrible! (Asustada)

Primera Promotora: A nosotros los promotores los humanos nos utilizaban en actividades similares... (Recordando sus malos momentos)

Lowel: No importa en que tiempo vivimos... siempre existe algún problema...

Ecco: Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa, salten a las burbujas de agua...

Los tres delfines saltaron por turnos, pasaron de una burbuja a otra hasta llegar a una nueva zona... Esta vez veían algunos símbolos brillantes de muchos colores, rejas metálicas y unos túneles de hierro de gran tamaño...

Ecco: Es como una mezcla extraña de dos territorios de tu época... (Observando a la Primera Promotora)

Primera Promotora: Si... pero no es como la recordaba...

Lowel: ¿Qué significan esos dibujos? (Confundida)

Primera Promotora: Ah... eran para comunicarse, para identificar ciertas cosas... pero ya no importa realmente. Servían en los tiempos cuando los humanos nadaban entre nosotros... (Recordando)

Ecco: Nuestro destino está dentro de esa construcción, si estoy seguro, es la entrada para llegar al motor de salvación.

Todos asintieron y fueron hasta allí, antes debía abrirse al utilizar una combinación para que los contenedores de rocas ingresaran.. pero este no era el caso, podían ir sin problemas. Una vez en la entrada, todos comenzaron a avanzar...

Ecco: Desde ahora, necesitaré que sean lo más fuertes posible. Usaré el arnés del trabajo para abrir el camino...

Continuaron adentrándose en la oscuridad, hasta que de un momento a otro las luces se encendieron revelando la nueva misión...

* * *

Tal como me esperaba, nadie lo lee... D:

Pero lo seguiré de todos modos... :O

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	3. Al borde del fin

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 3 Al borde del fin

Cuando la zona se iluminó por completo se podía ver que la estructura principal no había cambiado tanto, Ecco se animó al enterarse de ese detalle, ya que sabía exactamente que hacer para proseguir...

Ecco: ¿Ven aquellos contenedores de gran tamaño? Debemos llevarlos más adelante, hasta que vacíen las rocas que son retenidas en ellos.

Primera Promotora: Parecen muy pesados... ¿Crees que podremos empujarlos hasta allí? (Dudando)

Lowel: ¡Los tres juntos podremos! (Tranquila)

Ecco: (Posicionándose) ¿Están listas?.

Asintieron mientras se acercaban también, entre los tres fueron empujando el gigantesco contenedor hasta la plataforma correspondiente, de ella una especie de pinza metálica le dio vuelta, provocando que todas las rocas cayeran hacia un costado...

Las gemas comenzaron a salir de la maquinaria, y gracias al sistema de cintas de transporte avanzaban rápidamente a su destino...

Ecco: Tenga mucho cuidado, tenemos que pasar por una serie de ruedas de pinchos mortales, siganme sin cometer errores, de lo contrario deberemos comenzar desde cero...

De a poco nadaron acercándose al peligro, cuando los cristales pasaban por las púas las abrían, de ese modo cada delfín las traspasaba con precaución...

Hicieron una pausa para respirar en una zona segura, y continuaron hasta llegar a la entrada de una enorme área, que contenía tanto tecnología humana como algunos senderos de agua flotante...

Ecco: ¿Qué es esto? Antes existía una salida subterránea que se abría cuando eran utilizados los cristales... (Confuso)

Primera Promotora: Concuerdo contigo... se están notando mucho los cambios de tiempo que hablabas antes...

Lowel: ¿Qué te parece si vamos por esos tubos de agua? Me parece una buena salida. (Observando a su compañero)

Ecco: Supongo que no hay de otra...

Nadaron a través de ellos llegando hasta unos paneles de cristal muy altos, y con dos salidas a cada lado mientras una fuerte corriente arrasaba con el lugar...

Ecco: ¡Estamos muy cerca del final, si seguimos llegaremos hasta el motor de salvación! (Sorprendido)

Lowel: ¿Tenemos que saltar esos vidrios? ¡Es demasiado alto! (Preocupada)

Primera Promotora: Nunca he intentado saltar tan alto antes... pero tenemos que hacerlo. No llegamos hasta aquí por nada. (Posicionándose para saltar)

Lowel: Es cierto... (Nerviosa)

Ecco: Intenten saltar lo más alto que puedan, y eviten las fuertes corrientes al caer.

El primero en lograrlo fue Ecco, después Lowel, y por último la Primera Promotora, aunque con gran dificultad...

Llegaron hasta la parte final del recorrido, observando la salida...

Ecco: Ahora presten mucha atención, hay caminos falsos que nos llevarán a una trampa mortal de púas si se descuidan... cuando me vean salir de la corriente, hagan lo mismo.

Siguieron cada paso hasta detenerse en la salida de aquel lugar oscuro y lleno de peligros gracias a las fuertes corrientes y a las trampas mortales...

Pasaron de a uno, siendo transportados por largos tubos hacia una especie de nave que se encontraba en la cima del volcán, pero Ecco se asustó al ver lo que era realmente... ¡Las tres burbujas gigantes de agua flotante se habían combinado con la nave formando una fortaleza monstruosa...!

Ecco: ¡No se lo que ocurrirá, es una mezcla única entre dos tiempos muy diferentes, no terminará bien! (Aterrado)

Lowel: ¿P-por qué? ¿Qué hay en ese lugar?. (Nerviosa)

Primera Promotora: Es un desastre... ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora para solucionarlo? (Triste)

Ecco: Si los seres más poderosos de los periodos de tiempo se unieron... nos vencerán... no tengo el poder necesario para derrotarlos todos juntos... (Desesperado)

Primera Promotora: ¿No puedes? ¡Tenemos que escapar!

Lowel: ¡En pocos segundos estos tubos nos llevarán hasta la base del enemigo! ¡No podemos escapar!

Ecco: ¡Esperen! ¡Miren! ¡Hay unas burbujas de agua flotante antes de llegar al volcán!

Lowel: ¿Pero cómo saldremos de aquí? ¡Parecen muy resistentes!

Ecco: Usa el poder del sonar... yo no puedo, no hay cristales de poder cerca... (Observando a la Primera Promotora)

Primera Promotora: ¡Pero no conseguiré abrir estos tubos! ¡No tengo tanto poder!

Lowel: ¡Inténtalo por favor! ¡Si no lo logras moriremos! (Nerviosa)

Ecco: ¡Solo cálmate y usa el poder! ¡Se que lo conseguirás! (Dándole esperanzas)

Primera Promotora: (Pequeña pausa) E-está bien... lo intentaré. (Asustada)

El suspenso llegaba entre los tres delfines, en pocos minutos estarían en frente del enemigo si no hacían una salida de emergencia...

La Primera Promotora usó su sonar sobre-desarrollado contra el tubo que se encontraba al lado de las burbujas de agua flotante... con cada uso, se deterioraba de a poco... no faltaba mucho para que se rompiera...

Ecco: ¡Sigue, falta poco! (Animándola)

Lowel: ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

La Primera Promotora hizo su último esfuerzo destruyendo el tubo por completo, antes de caer de más de 200 metros de altura, saltaron hasta la burbuja de agua flotante más cercana... Lograron salir sanos y salvos del peligro, y con la tranquilidad de no tener que luchar contra todos los enemigos más poderosos de cada tiempo...

Ecco: Estuvo cerca... gracias Primera Promotora... nos salvaste a todos... (Tranquilizándose)

Lowel: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! (Desesperada)

Primera Promotora: No creí que podía hacer eso... ¿Acaso soy más fuerte que antes?

Ecco: No, simplemente nunca te animaste a usar todo tu potencial...

Primera Promotora: ¡¿En serio?! (Sin poder creer sus palabras)

Lowel: ¡Claro que si! ¡Eres fantástica!

Ecco: mmm... bien, ahora bajemos de aquí...

Lowel: ¿Y qué vas a hacer con los enemigos? ¡¿Los vas a dejar así como así?

Ecco: No puedo vencerlos solo, si unen fuerzas no. ¡Y pienso hacer lo mismo que ellos!

Lowel: ¿Quieres decir que...? (Fue interrumpida)

Ecco: ¡Vamos a formar nuestro ejército para vencerlos y restaurar la armonía de una vez! (Molesto)

Primera Promotora: ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Lowel: ¡Lo mismo digo!

Ecco: Primera Promotora... necesito un favor...

Primera Promotora: ¿Qué necesitas? (Curiosa)

Ecco: Cuando logremos bajar de aquí, regresa al templo y llama a todas las castas, lucharemos todos juntos formando un solo grupo.

Primera Promotora: ¡Lo haré! ¡Los traeré a tiempo! ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

Ecco: Justamente donde comienzan las aguas flotantes... en la base del clan.

* * *

Bueno... sin comentarios... :O

Son episodios cortos... ¡Pero con mucha acción! XD

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	4. Una roca en el camino

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 4 Una roca en el camino

La Primera Promotora se separó del grupo para cumplir con su nuevo e importante objetivo de formar un ejercito para vencer a todos los enemigos que se hallaban en la cima del volcán...

Mientras tanto, Ecco y Lowel siguieron el camino de las esferas de agua flotante hasta llegar a una especie de isla donde a simple vista se veía una cueva muy oscura...

Lowel: ¿Cómo traspasaremos esa cueva? Es demasiado oscura para nosotros... (Preocupada)

Ecco: (Observa a sus alrededores) ¿Ves a esos peces luminosos? Usaré mi canto en ellos y me seguirán... de ese modo lograremos ir por ella.

Lowel: ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? (Impresionada)

Ecco: A lo largo de mis viajes, he conocido a muy buenos amigos, los cuales me han enseñado una gran variedad de cantos... como por ejemplo, el canto para que las tortugas marinas me sigan...

Lowel: Maravilloso (Sorprendida)

Ecco: (Utilizó el canto y los peces se acercaron confiados) Ellos son muy lentos, debemos ir despacio, ya que de lo contrario, se perderán y no podrán seguirnos...

Lowel: Está bien...

Ingresaron en la cueva, a pesar de la poca iluminación que provenía de aquellos pequeños peces de luz, se notaba que era inmensa, y que allí vivían algunas morenas, pero no tan grandes como la gigante que había aparecido anteriormente... También habían medusas venenosas y un grupo de peces que curaban el efecto del veneno... serían una salvación si las medusas los atacaran...

Lowel: ¡Ecco, mira más adelante... hay luz! (Se dirige velozmente hasta ese sector)

Ecco: ¡Espera! ¡Puede ser peligroso! (Nervioso)

Lowel: ¡Es luz! ¿Qué podría pasar? (Feliz)

Pero la delfín se había equivocado, justo cuando llegó hasta aquella potente luz, salió una especie de cocodrilo acuático extraño, el cual apenas al verla, abrió su gran mandíbula enseñando sus filosas filas de dientes...

Lowel: ¿P-pero... qué? (Asustada)

Ecco: ¡Escapa! (Desesperado)

La delfín nadaba por su vida mientras el depredador iba tras ella, Ecco se había detenido para pensar... no era la primera vez que había visto a ese temible cocodrilo... recordó su batalla en las cuevas de la esperanza en los dominios de los marginados... y planeaba como detenerlo... pero en sus planes existía un detalle que lo hacía imposible... ¡En esta cueva no había pinchos de roca! Sin ellos no podría acabar con esa criatura...

Tras pensar en escasos segundos se le ocurrió algo... quizás no tan efectivo como lo había sido en el pasado... pero funcionaría, o por lo menos, eso esperaba...

Lowel: ¡No puedo seguir! ¡Estoy muy cansada! (Aterrada)

Ecco: ¡Sigue un poco más! ¡Ya se que hacer!

El delfín se dirigió hasta las morenas de menor tamaño que observaban a escondidas en busca de nuevas presas...

Fue llamándoles la atención una a una de ellas para que lo siguiesen de forma involuntaria... una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente a donde estaba el cocodrilo, se apartó lo más rápido que pudo para que las morenas atacaran al monstruo en vez de a él...

Su plan no funcionó como lo había esperado... las morenas fueron eliminadas por la criatura... pero al menos, su compañera Lowel pudo escapar sana y salva... Ambos avanzaron hacía la luz con las esperanzas de salir de esta peligrosa cueva dejándola atrás...Pero el cocodrilo comenzó a perseguirlos de nuevo, pero esta vez se comportaba más frenético...

Ecco: ¡Esto es malo! ¡Tenemos que salir pero ya! (Viendo que el enemigo se acercaba)

Ambos nadaron sin mirar hacía atrás... los rugidos del monstruo retumbaban haciendo eco en todo el lugar... de a poco la luz al final de la cueva se hacía más fuerte, y a su vez, ésta misma se hacía muy estrecha, pero lo suficiente para que cruzaran los delfines... pero no lo logró el cocodrilo, el cual chocó con una enorme roca, provocando un derrumbe detrás de ellos...

El camino estaba completamente bloqueado, lo más probable era que aquella criatura ya estuviera muerta o inconsciente como mínimo por causa del derrumbe de rocas pesadas...

Ecco y Lowel habían llegado hasta el final, y lo que vieron les produjo dos tipos de emociones... Lowel resultó impresionada por el fantasioso paisaje... y un notable horror para Ecco...

En frente de ellos se encontraban unos largos tubos que conectaban tanto a las profundidades del océano como en el exterior... hacía el cielo... o lo más posible, la base del clan...

Lowel: ¿Tenemos que seguir a esas tuberías? (Curiosa)

Ecco: Así es... y te aseguro que pronto verás de cerca a los miembros del clan... (Asustado)

Lowel: ¿Nos vamos a infiltrar en su base? (Sin poder creerlo)

Ecco: Estás en lo correcto... y para eso debemos marcarnos... como yo lo hice en los viejos tiempos... (Un poco molesto)

Lowel: Veo que esto te causa mal humor... ¿Se podría saber por qué?

Ecco: Digamos que las instalaciones principales del clan son muy desagradables... te darás cuenta apenas entremos en ellas... (Pensativo)

Lowel: Digas lo que digas... todo me parece genial... incluso las cosas malas... ¡Ya que jamás había tenido una aventura como esta!

Ecco: Me sorprende que el guardián te pidiera que me acompañes en esto... apenas si sabes que es lo que hacemos aquí... (Desconfiado)

Lowel: ¡Pues lo hizo! ¡Y estoy aquí para ayudarte y punto! (Cambiando de manera extraña la actitud)

El cambio de carácter de su compañera le llamó la atención... ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Será por lo que dijo? ¿Quién es ella realmente?.

Ecco: Como digas... solo no interfieras para mal en las misiones... ¿Quieres?. (Molesto)

Lowel no respondió... simplemente conservó su actitud negativa mientras se apartaba un poco de él... ¿Quién es ella y por qué está viajando con él?.

Ambos nadaron adentrándose en las profundidades marinas, la luz se opacaba por las sombras hasta que llegaron al final de las gigantescas tuberías...

Ingresaron a escondidas en la base del clan... su meta actual era marcarse como generales... de esa forma lograrían manipular a otros miembros del clan y controlar a las aguas flotantes para llegar con los excelsos y vencerlos... pero para eso primero debían armar su ejército...

Ecco esperaba que la Primera Promotora llegara pronto con los miembros de las castas, y quizás... con muchos otros más...

* * *

¡En el próximo episodio se infiltrarán en la base del clan! :D

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	5. Adentrándose en la base del clan

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 5 Adentrándose en la base del clan

Ecco nadaba lentamente por los largos pasillos creados a partir de la tecnología del clan, tanto él como su compañera Lowel utilizaban los transportes especiales que les aumentaba considerablemente la velocidad y sin problemas llegaron hasta una de las primeras habitaciones...

Ambos se percataron de la presencia de uno de los enemigos... y para empeorar las cosas no era uno de los delfines de rango más bajo conocidos como "Cadetes" sino todo lo contrario... él era uno de los generales de la base, al acecho de cualquier intruso y preparado para el combate...

Ambos delfines intentaron nadar con precaución para no tener que empezar una pelea... y mucho menos si por esa razón se darían a conocer sus presencias en medio de la gran y peligrosa base del clan...

Fueron a través de los cables que colgaban cerca de las paredes, de esta forma se cubrían correctamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta...

Consiguieron cumplir la primera meta, pasaron por la habitación sin que nadie los detectara, pero la aventura recién comenzaba y los peligros igual. No perdieron tiempo y llegaron hasta una zona inmensa llena de estructuras increíbles y únicas con una brillante combinación de luces, en particular las de color verde claro... Ecco ya estaba muy acostumbrado a este lugar, a pesar de ser "Bonito" en cierta forma, con el hecho de ser la propiedad de la raza agresiva de delfines denominados "Clan" le quitaba toda la belleza para transformarlo en un infierno. Pero esa no era la forma de ver para Lowel, ella admiraba cada detalle, en especial las luces decorativas en plena agua oscura, quitándole el sentido del horror haciéndolo un paisaje extraordinario para cualquiera que no lo haya visto antes...

Ecco: Este no es el camino a la zona para marcarnos... pero antes estaba cerca de aquí... (Pensativo)

Lowel: Quizás en esta realidad cambió su ubicación... (Buscando una solución)

Ecco: Exacto... al igual que muchos otros lugares que no encajan... nada es como lo conocí por primera vez... (Molesto)

Lowel: Sigamos buscando... en algún lugar seguramente estará... solo toma la situación con calma...

Ecco: ¿Sabes lo que dices? Si no acabamos con los errores del tiempo todo llegará a su fin, demasiado que no se han creado paradojas que nos podrían matar en segundos... (Nervioso)

Lowel: ¡Solo intento ayudar! ¡No lograrás nada en un estado como ese! (Alejándose un poco)

Ecco: ¡Mejor no hables más, esta es mi misión, que el guardián te eligiera como mi acompañante no quiere decir que puedes intervenir en cualquier cosa! (Enojado)

Lowel: ¡¿E-eso crees?! ¡BIEN! ¡ME VOY, SALVA AL MUNDO TU SOLO! (Furiosa)

Lowel se aleja rápidamente nadando de Ecco, quien intenta evitar los problemas, la intentó seguir pero fue inútil...

Ecco: ¡Los del clan la atraparán! ¡Está expuesta a ellos! (Se detiene) P-pero... ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer... no puedo regresar y dejar a un lado la importante misión... el mundo, incluso.. ¡El universo! depende de mi... tengo que seguir... (Otra pausa) Solo espero... que regrese a salvo a donde pertenece... y no que se haga la salvadora de todos... ella debe aceptar que ese título no le corresponde...

Ecco ahora estaba solo, continuo su camino intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, teniendo las esperanzas de que su antigua compañera estuviera bien... Fue por muchos sitios hasta que finalmente encontró lo que tanto buscaba... La zona de marcado... Allí sería capaz de marcarse el símbolo de general del clan en pocos segundos. Lo único que esperaba era que no estuviera atascada como la primera vez... ya que en ese caso, tenía que iniciar como cadete, reparar la máquina y regresar para subir de nivel de una vez para ir a la entrada de las aguas flotantes...

Para la suerte del delfín, la zona de marcado estaba intacta, su funcionamiento parecía correcto sin ninguna dificultad en su manejo... Pero algo andaba mal con ella... ya no eran solo dos símbolos, el de cadete o el de general... no, había uno más entre ellos provocándole tanto curiosidad como preocupación a Ecco...

Ecco: ¿Qué es esa marca? ¡No existía antes! (Asustado)

El delfín la observó con más detalle, era similar a un círculo hueco de color verde y en su interior una estrella negra con pinchos a su alrededor...

Ecco: ¿Qué significa? (Sin poder entenderla)

En ese momento llegó un general alertándose de ver a un intruso en la zona de marcado... Pero no terminó en una pelea como Ecco pensaba... ya que no era cualquier general...

General del clan: ¡Tu eres el delfín de la otra vez! ¡Ecco! ¿Te acuerdas de mi? (Tranquilizándose)

Ecco: ¿No eres el general de la zona donde creaban las aguas flotantes? (Sorprendido)

General del clan: Así es, soy ese delfín, y no te preocupes, sigo con la idea de defender a los marginados, las esferas del poder me han abierto los ojos hace tiempo, pero no debo decirlo, de todos modos ya lo sabes desde el comienzo.

Ecco: Me alegra escuchar eso... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

General del clan: ¿Qué deseas saber? (Curioso)

Ecco: ¿Qué significa esa nueva marca?... la de la estrella... en especial porque carece del color rojo... que es muy usado en las otras dos marcas...

General del clan: Oh... bueno, realmente no puedo definirlas de forma detallada... ni siquiera yo estoy al tanto de para que sirven... pero según lo que he escuchado, los delfines marcados con ellas son más fuertes que los propios excelsos...

Ecco: ¿Existen seres más fuertes que los excelsos? (Aterrado)

General del clan: Eso es lo que me han dicho... no puedo justificarlos. (Triste)

Ecco: No te preocupes, por lo menos tengo una idea de para que es...

General del clan: Ah! Espera... me acuerdo de algo más... creo... que ellos se especializan solamente en la pelea... me suena que son los pertenecientes al ejército de élite del clan... pero te aseguro que no son muchos, a muy pocos se les puede otorgar esa marca especial...

Ecco: Es terrible... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Yo solo no puedo derrotar a tantos enemigos! ¡ Y menos sin son tan poderosos... en especial sin son más fuertes que los excelsos! (Deprimido)

General del clan: ¿No tienes ningún plan?

Ecco: mmm... solo uno, pero dependo de un delfín promotor de otro tiempo... ella debe reunir a las castas y...

General del clan: Disculpa por interrumpirte... pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices...

Ecco: Realmente no importa que explique mucho... solo que esa delfín, llamada "Primera Promotora" debe formar mi propio ejército para derrotar a todos los enemigos que están en las esferas principales de los excelsos...

General del clan: ¡Pues tienes mi apoyo! Quiero unirme a tu ejército y luchar a tu lado. (Decidido)

Ecco: ¡Muchas gracias! Serás de gran ayuda, y si puedes, busca otros que se puedan unir también... pero solo si tienes a alguien en quien confíes...

General del clan: Haré lo que pueda... pero es una tarea complicada...

Ecco: Esta bien, bueno... debo marcarme, pero ahora no estoy seguro cual debo usar... ¿La del general... o la de la estrella?

General del clan: La del general... la otra no sirve para llegar hasta la zona de las aguas flotantes... ellos son destinados exclusivamente a la guerra... no a nuestras zonas con tecnologías avanzadas...

Ecco: Gracias por el aviso... me marcaré como general... (Ingresa en la estructura)

General del clan: Yo me encargo del resto... (Selecciona la marca buscada y activa la maquinaría con su sonar)

Después de completar el marcado Ecco salió de la estructura con el símbolo del general del clan a ambos costados de su cuerpo...

Ecco: Bien... un paso menos... ahora debo llegar a las instalaciones de las aguas flotantes...

General del clan: Si quieres te acompaño hasta allí...

Ecco: Gracias, pero no es necesario. (Intentando sonar amable)

General del clan: Entiendo... me tengo que ir... y creo que hay alguien que puede unirse al grupo... (Recordando) Como sea, nos vemos después... (Pero antes de irse fue detenido por su amigo)

Ecco: ¡Espera! Casi se me olvida... ¿Viste a una delfín de un color celeste muy claro con manchas azul marino en las aletas y en la cabeza, un ojo de color rojo y el otro amarillo?

General del clan: No, lo siento... pero... que extrañas características que tiene... jamás he visto a alguien así... (Sorprendido)

Ecco: Ni yo... apareció de la nada en la Ciudad de los Atlantes diciendo que el guardián la designó como mi compañera... pero no le creo un 100%... (Sospechando)

General del clan: ¿El guardián? (Confuso)

Ecco: Es el gran protector del mundo... él nos cuida del enemigo que busca acabar con nosotros...

General del clan: Me sorprende que no sepa sobre él...

Ecco: Es que no estaba presente en tus tiempos... pero en el mio es la máxima autoridad...

Se escucharon ruidos muy cerca...

General del clan: ¡Ecco, debes esconderte! ¡Yo me encargo!

Ecco fue detrás de la máquina de marcado mientras que de la entrada de la habitación llegaron dos delfines de rango inferior y un general...

General del clan 2: ¿Qué haces aquí general?

General del clan: Revisaba la eficiencia de la zona de marcado...

Cadete 1: Señor, debemos regresar a la conferencia, el líder de las estrellas negras nos debe informar las nuevas noticias sobre la futura guerra contra la resistencia...

General del clan 2: Tiene razón, general, usted también debe ir.

General del clan: Iré de inmediato, pero antes debo hacer algo...

Los tres delfines se van mientras Ecco sale de su escondite...

Ecco: Por favor, después hábleme sobre la conferencia...

General del clan: Lo haré, suerte en tu viaje... (Saliendo del lugar)

Ecco se despidió y se dirigió en busca de su nuevo destino...

* * *

Hace rato que no lo actualizo... es que estoy muy ocupada... Me estoy dedicando más a mis imágenes digitales. :)

Dato: Lo de la marca de "Las estrellas negras" es un invento mio :D

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	6. En busca de un líder

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 6 En busca de un líder

Ecco nadó por la gran estructura reforzada con la entrada de cristal, únicamente disponible para los generales o miembros superiores del clan. Tiempo después llegó sin problemas al sitio donde se creaban las aguas flotantes.

Buscó a cualquier otro delfín que pudiera ayudarlo a activar el mecanismo de transporte, ya que eran necesarios tres delfines capaces de recitar el canto especial para su activación... Ecco ya conocía la frecuencia correcta del sonar para ser uno de ellos, pero todavía faltaban dos...

Mientras recorría la entrada, divisó a un general a pocos metros de distancia. Fue hasta él y le solicitó la ayuda. Al parecer, era el mismo de la vez anterior, ya que además de aceptar la petición, le comunicó que debía hablar con un cadete que se ubicaba dentro del área principal. Pero Ecco sabía que sería inútil, ya que seguramente lo reconocería como un impostor... de la misma manera que en la primera vez...

Cuando nadaba por la superficie para respirar vio a otro delfín que se le aproximaba a una gran velocidad... era su amigo defensor de los marginados... el General del clan...

Ecco: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en la conferencia? (Confundido)

General del clan: ¡Ya ha terminado! ¡Tengo muy malas noticias... y algo que probablemente... te sorprenderá... para mal! (Agitado)

Ecco: ¡Cuéntame! (Nervioso)

General del clan: Para empezar, el líder de "Las estrellas negras" planea comenzar la guerra contra los marginados mañana! (Asustado)

Ecco: ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¿Q-qué haremos? (Pensativo)

General del clan: Hablé con mi única amiga confiable... y aceptó unirse al grupo para luchar contra ellos... pero llegará cuando le sea posible...

Ecco: ¡Que bien!... aunque solo somos tres contra... ¿Cuantos exactamente?

General del clan: Me temo que son más de cinco miembros de las "Estrellas negras"...

Ecco: ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo ganaremos en una guerra tan desigual? (Aterrado)

En ese mismo momento se escucharon unos ruidos detrás de ellos...

Primera Promotora: No te olvides de nosotros... (Llamándoles la atención)

Ecco: Oh... ¡No puedo creerlo! (Emocionado)

Ecco observaba con admiración a su ejército... no solo estaban las tres castas unidas, el carmesí, círculo y promotor... sino también muchos más seres que buscaban su libertad y la armonía...

Ecco: ¡¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?! Porque me había equivocado en pedirles que vinieran... este es un lugar poco accesible... solo los generales... (Fue interrumpido)

General del clan: Ecco... mi amiga más confiable los ha traído sanos y salvos... (Feliz)

La delfín nombrada se acercó lentamente... ella tenía la típica apariencia de los pertenecientes al clan... pero con algunas diferencias... su color era púrpura con pinchos rojos, sus ojos totalmente negros y una marca única pero a la vez poco creíble... una estrella negra con pinchos rodeada de un círculo verde en ambos lados de su cuerpo...

Ecco: E-ella es... (Asustado)

General del clan: Así es... ella pertenece al ejército de élite de las "Estrellas negras"... (Confesando)

XXX: Mucho gusto en conocerte, me han hablado mucho sobre ti... Ecco...

Su voz era demasiado delicada como para ser propia de una delfín tan... reforzada. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio para no intervenir en la situación...

General del clan: Ella cumple la función de segunda líder... es muy importante tanto para las Estrellas negras como para nosotros...

XXX: Pero estoy en contra de los ideales del clan... al igual que mi amigo, la esfera del poder me abrió los ojos para darme cuenta de las atrocidades que se realizan en contra de los marginados... es imperdonable. (Molesta)

Ecco: Disculpa... pero ¿Cómo te llamas? (Intentando no sonar descortez)

XXX: Uff... se me olvidaba... no les diré mi nombre real... pero pueden apodarme "Penumbra". (Guardando distancia)

Ecco: Está bien... (Recordando) ¡Ah... ¿Qué otra noticia querías contarme? (Dirigiendo su mirada al General del clan)

General del clan: ¡Oh... si...! mmm... ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre una delfín muy extraña?

Ecco: ¿Lowel?

General del clan: Si... ella... (Pausa) Ella se unió a las Estrellas negras... (Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes)

Ecco: ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Sabía que no era confiable! ¡Nos arruinará todas las estrategias! (Asustado)

Penumbra: ¿Acaso le contaste tus planes? Eres muy estúpido... (Molesta)

Ecco: ¡El guardián la eligió como mi acompañante! ¡Ella no puede...! (Se detiene) E-esperen un momento... ¿Y si me mintió desde el principio? ¿Y si este era su plan? (Preocupado)

Primera Promotora: ¡Cuéntanos... ¿De donde salió esa delfín?!

Ecco: Apareció básicamente de la nada en la Ciudad de los Atlantes... nunca... la había visto antes... (Se quedó pensando) Ya entiendo... ¡Ella nunca habló con el guardián! ¡Ella me engañó para que viniera hasta aquí confiado...!

Piloto: (Acercándose) No te preocupes... ¡Mira! ¡Somos muchos! ¡Podremos vencerlos!

Penumbra: No quiero desilusionarte pequeño... pero yo provengo de los campos de batalla más fuertes... no podremos contra ellos...

Ecco: Y menos si agregamos a los excelsos...

Carmesí: Hermano... confía en nosotros, daremos todo por ti...

Círculo: Siempre recuerda... el círculo no tiene principio ni fin... y la pureza se encuentra en el centro.

Ecco: Lo se... pero me temo que esta vez no será suficiente... (Triste)

Primera Promotora: Ecco... ¿Qué hay con esos... "Marginados"? ¿No pueden ayudarnos?.

General del clan: Ellos están encerrados muy lejos de aquí... además no llegaríamos a tiempo... mañana las Estrellas negras iniciarán la destrucción de su raza...

Primera Promotora: ¡¿Van a pelear allí?!

Penumbra: El plan es atacarlos de sorpresa, de esa forma les será imposible huir...

Ecco: ¡Esperen! ¿Se olvidan de la vía de escape subterránea? ¡Las cuevas de la esperanza!

General del clan: Yo jamás he estado en ese lugar... ¿Dónde se ubica exactamente?

Ecco: Una gran roca cubre la entrada... si se deshacen de ella, podrán escapar todos a un área segura... o por lo menos.. de forma temporal...

Penumbra: Pero no queda tiempo...

General del clan: Yo iré... y los guiaré a un lugar seguro...(Convencido)

Ecco: ¿Estás seguro?

General del clan: Lo estoy... pero tengo que darme prisa... mientras todos ustedes diríjanse a las esferas de agua flotante... nos reuniremos a la entrada de la principal... y comenzará la verdadera guerra...

Ecco: Está bien... pero para que no desconfíen de ti... usa este canto... (Se lo enseña) Con él accederás a las cuevas de la esperanza y ellos te seguirán...

General del clan: Bien... (Comenzaba a irse pero su amigo lo detiene)

Ecco: Gracias. (Agradecido)

Asintió como respuesta y se alejó del grupo...

Penumbra: ¡No nos rendiremos tan fácil! ¡Vamos de una vez!

Ecco y Penumbra fueron a las instalaciones para activar las aguas flotantes, llamaron al tercer delfín necesitado para lograrlo y se unieron en un canto especial... El agua ascendió en contra de la gravedad hasta el cielo, formando interminables tubos de agua y burbujas de diferentes tamaños...

Una vez hecho esto, todos se impulsaron hasta las aguas flotantes, algunos con miedo y otros muy decididos... pero no iban a permitir que el enemigo tome el control...

* * *

 **Dato:** "Penumbra" es otra delfín OC mía... Al igual que Lowel.

¿Se acerca la gran guerra? ¿Lowel traicionó de verdad a Ecco? ¿Qué peligros pasarán desde ahora?.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	7. A base de ilusiones

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 7 A base de ilusiones

Cada vez se encontraban más cerca de la guerra, si bien eran muchos carecían del poder necesario para vencer a todos los líderes del clan, denominados "Los excelsos" y al resto de enemigos que surgieron por haber colapsado los tiempos...

Ecco: ¿Saben cómo manejarse a través de las aguas flotantes? Porque una equivocación podría cobrarles sus vidas...

Carmesí: Para ser sincero... no soy un delfín experimentado en estas cosas... ¡Pero arriesgaré mi vida para cumplir nuestro propósito! (Valiente)

Círculo: ¡Estoy de acuerdo con el hermano carmesí, y el círculo siempre nos guiará en las peores situaciones para mantenernos a salvo! ¡La pureza de su interior nos mantendrá firmes! (Orgulloso)

Piloto: Pues... ¡A nosotros los promotores nos encantan los desafíos! ¡No nos rendiremos jamás! ¡Y yo, como el delfín más rápido que existe demostraré mis habilidades luchando contra el enemigo! (Decidido)

Primera Promotora: ¡Bien dicho pequeño Piloto! ¡Los promotores no nos rendimos! ¡Si es necesario, volveremos a ser el motor de la fuerza de las castas!

Todos los delfines pertenecientes a las castas se unieron para pronunciar sus palabras de apoyo... " De esta forma, todas las castas se fundirán en una sola y cantaremos el himno de la unidad todos los días a honor a Ecco y por nuestros antepasados".

Ellos estaban orgullosos de la alianza que habían formado con la ayuda del delfín elegido... Tanto los carmesí, círculo y promotor eran capaces de vivir juntos en armonía sin despreciarse por sus diferencias...

Algunos de los demás individuos que se habían unido al ejército de Ecco gritaban asegurando la victoria para alcanzar un futuro brillante...

Mientras tanto Penumbra avanzó hacia donde nadaba Ecco...

Penumbra: (En un tono bajo) Ecco... ¿Estás seguro de que ellos pueden enfrentarse al clan? O mejor dicho... ¿A las Estrellas negras? Ellos son realmente poderosos... más que los propios excelsos... podrían morir rápidamente... (Preocupada)

Ecco: Algo que aprendí en todos mis viajes... es que no se le puede cambiar de parecer a los delfines pertenecientes a las castas... en aquellos tiempos ellos eran la fuerza de la maquinaria y del hombre a la vez... Jamás van a retroceder en una situación arriesgada... incluso aunque les cueste sus vidas... (Confesó apenado)

Penumbra: ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No les importa morir? (Confusa)

Ecco: Es lamentable decirlo... pero ellos darían todo por nosotros... (Una pequeña pausa) Y ese detalle me quedó claro cuando me guiaron hasta el "Motor de salvación" que resultaba ser un arma mortal creada por los humanos para derrotar al enemigo...

Penumbra: ¿Por qué harían algo tan peligroso? ¿Cómo acabó todo?

Ecco: El hombre se había destruido junto con el enemigo... así que esas castas quedaron completamente solas en un mundo Postapocalíptico...

Penumbra: Es terrible... ahora comprendo la razón de sus decisiones... han sufrido mucho... (Triste)

Ecco: Pero... lo que me preocupa es que sus tiempos se combinaron a este... he visto zonas contaminadas al igual de como era en su época...

Penumbra: ¿Y derrotando al clan podrás arreglar los errores del tiempo?

Ecco: No realmente... derrotarlos no ayudaría en casi nada...

Penumbra: ¡¿Entonces... por qué nos vas a hacer pelear contra ellos?! (Impresionada)

Ecco: Es porque ellos son la barrera entre esta realidad y la verdadera...

Penumbra: Por favor... explícate...

Ecco: Estuve analizando la situación y creo que podría haber un portal o algo así dentro de la esfera superior donde habitan el clan... y si lo abrimos... por decirlo así... lograremos regresar a como era antes...

Penumbra: ¿Y no es suficiente con traspasarlos y ya está?

Ecco: No, digamos que "Ella" es la llave del portal...

Penumbra: ¿Ella? (Confundida)

Ecco: Estoy seguro... detrás de todo este caos se esconde la reina del enemigo... tenemos que destruirla antes de que corrompa por completo esta realidad...

Penumbra: ¿La reina del enemigo?

Ecco: Es la única líder de una especie de "Alíens" que busca acabar con la paz entre humanos y delfines... y a su vez dominar el mundo aniquilando todo a su paso...

Penumbra: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ecco: Yo mismo estuve presente en esos tiempos... ella había borrado a toda especie de vida sobre la Tierra... lo único que quedaba eran una sola clase de pez venenoso al igual que algunas medusas... lo demás se podría clasificar como el mundo del silencio o de la oscuridad... ya que el clima era siempre lluvioso... gruesas nubes del mismo color que el agua y de la atmósfera... todo en un tono marrón barro sin vida... Y lo que quedaba era habitado por criaturas de la misma naturaleza que la reina... literalmente, monstruos.

Penumbra quedó en silencio con una expresión de terror puro... ella sabía que el clan deseaba crear un mundo tiránico y con el propósito de darle fin a la resistencia de los marginados... ¡Pero eso era mucho más grave! ¿Una reina alíen que deseaba dejar al mundo como un desierto de tinieblas?, era demasiado... hasta para los excelsos...

Primera Promotora: (Acercándose) Ecco... ¿Cómo pasaremos lo que hay delante nuestro? (Nerviosa)

Ecco no se había percatado del impedimento que se hallaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia... pero no era algo nuevo para él... ya se había enfrentado a ese... calamar gigante...

Ecco: ¡Tenemos que utilizar los interruptores de agua flotante!... Esperen aquí mientras yo me encargo de desactivarlos para que desaparezca ese animal...

El delfín elegido saltó hasta un tubo de agua cercano... las fuertes corrientes lo llevaron hasta una cueva que levitaba muy cerca de uno de los tres interruptores... Pero al darse la vuelta vio que Penumbra lo había seguido...

Ecco: ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo puedo encargarme de esto...

Penumbra: Lo se... pero yo soy una delfín aventurera... al igual que tu... no podía simplemente quedarme a tu espera...

Ecco: ¿Los demás si van a esperar?

Penumbra: ¡Por supuesto! La Primera Promotora los cuida.

Ecco: Está bien... ya que estás aquí.. ¿Qué te parece si yo voy por el primer interruptor y tu por el segundo?. De ese modo ahorraríamos mucho tiempo.

Penumbra: Ok, ¿Basta con usar el sonar con ellos? Porque a nosotros los miembros de Las estrellas negras nunca nos hicieron venir por las aguas flotantes...

Ecco: Si, con eso es suficiente.

Penumbra: ¡Bien!.

Ambos delfines van por caminos diferentes... Ecco llegó hasta un interruptor gracias a algunas burbujas de agua flotante que se ubicaban muy cerca de allí... y una vez activada, regresó con el grupo... para su sorpresa Penumbra también estaba allí...

Ecco: ¡Eres muy veloz! ¿Ya lo desactivaste?

Penumbra: Obvio que si... y debo ser rápida... es una regla fundamental en las Estrellas negras... en especial siendo la segunda al mando. (Riendo)

Ecco: mmm... Ok... ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer... (Se da la vuelta utilizando su sonar en el último interruptor que se ubicaba justo arriba de ellos)

Carmesí: Que conveniente que estuviera allí...

En pocos segundos los tres tubos de agua flotante que mantenían al calamar gigante suspendido desaparecieron... provocando una caída inevitable para el animal... Una vez que el área quedó libre de toda amenaza... Ecco reactivó el mecanismo una vez más haciendo que las aguas flotantes regresaran en ese sector...

Ecco: Ya podemos pasar tranquilos...

Siguieron por el camino y a poca distancia vieron una gran esfera de agua...

Ecco: Que extraño... juraría que cuando vi el paisaje por primera vez solo existía la esfera de agua colosal en la cima del volcán... ¿Por qué ahora están las otras dos?... ¿Quiere decir que debemos luchar contra el excelso que controla los elementos de hielo y de fuego?.

Penumbra: Si, esta es su burbuja... tenemos que luchar contra él... no hay salida. ¿Acaso te pone nervioso? ¡Él es el más débil de todos!.

Ecco: Nervioso no... solo que había pensado que él estaría en la esfera principal... ¿Pasa lo mismo con "Abyss of Inferno"?

Penumbra: Estás en lo correcto... él se encuentra en la siguiente esfera...

Ecco: mmm... en parte es mejor así... es mucho más fácil derrotarlos de a uno que todos juntos...

Círculo: Ecco, ¿Debemos ir a esa esfera?

Ecco: Me temo que si... y en ella nos espera uno de los excelsos... ¡Pero no se pongan nerviosos, tomen esta experiencia como práctica para la verdadera guerra!

Carmesí: ¿Crees que podremos lograrlo? (Dudando)

Ecco: Confío en ustedes un 100%, quizás parezcan débiles... ¡Pero poseen una fuerza increíble escondida!

Primera Promotora: ¡Yo aprovecharé mi poder del sonar!

Círculo: Supongo que... le pediré fuerzas al círculo.

Carmesí: No soy un guerrero... ¡Pero haré todo lo que pueda por ti, hermano!

Piloto: ¡Yo lo distraeré con mi rapidez!

Primera Promotora: Piloto... quizás deberías esconderte mientras nosotros nos encargamos... no quiero que resultes herido... (Preocupada)

Piloto: ¡Soy el delfín más rápido que existe! ¡Y un orgulloso promotor! ¡No me esconderé mientras mis compañeros luchan!

Primera Promotora: P-pero... (Fue interrumpida)

Ecco: Se que no debería entrometerme... pero ese joven delfín es muy fuerte... debes dejar que él mismo tome sus decisiones, incluso si no parecen ser las correctas. Además, no podemos decirle que no a una ayuda contra el clan.

Primera Promotora: Pero... es muy peligroso para él... es muy pequeño... (Asustada)

Ecco: Todos lo protegeremos... ¡Nos cuidaremos entre nosotros!

Círculo: ¡Puedes asegurarlo!

Carmesí: No dejaremos a nadie atrás.

Piloto: Por favor... ¡Lo que más anhelo es ayudar!

Primera Promotora: (Pensando) Ahhh... está bien, pero si no te sientes bien, apártate de la pelea...

Piloto: ¡Si, lo haré! (Feliz)

Penumbra: Seguramente se dará a conocer mi traición al clan... ¡Pero ya no me importa!

Ecco: ¿Todos listos? ¡Vamos a nuestro primer combate real!

* * *

No he mencionado siquiera a Lowel en este episodio XD

¿Lograrán derrotar al excelso de hielo y fuego?

¿Cómo continuará la aventura? :O

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	8. Hielo y fuego

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 8 Hielo y fuego

El numeroso grupo ingresó a la gran esfera flotante de agua, Ecco tenía la esperanza de que este lugar no hubiese sido alterado por los cambios drásticos a causa de los errores del tiempo. Para su suerte en parte era cierto. Las estructuras elementales a cada extremo de la zona estaban iguales a como los vio por primera vez. El fuego en la parte superior y el hielo en la inferior...

Ecco: Mantengan la calma, pero estén alerta. El excelso debe estar cerca... (Buscando a sus alrededores)

Lamentablemente el Círculo fue descuidado y el poderoso delfín elemental lo atacó dañándole la espalda... Todos los demás quedaron en shock, a excepción de Ecco al ver con asombro y a la vez con miedo la inmensidad de aquel delfín...

Poseía varias características similares a otros miembros del clan... pero estos eran mucho más voluminosos y con más filosas púas cubriéndole gran parte del cuerpo... Lo más notable era su sobresaliente cuerno, extremadamente largo y peligroso.

Por el momento estaba en su fase natural, o normal en todo caso. Ya que no existía la combinación entre el fuego o el hielo. Pero Ecco sabía que pronto cambiaría para comenzar el verdadero combate a muerte.

Excelso: Ecco, nos volvemos a ver... (Con una mirada amenazante y llena de furia)

Ecco: ¿Vas a luchar? Sabes bien que te derroté tiempo atrás, y lo volveré a hacer. (Decidido)

Excelso: No me hagas reír delfín inútil... tu siempre has estado del lado de los marginados, pero hoy yo mismo te haré pagar el precio de tu elección equivocada.

Ecco: ¿Equivocada? Ustedes los excelsos se creen la gran cosa, dominan todo a su paso sin considerar lo que es realmente importante. Cruelmente le arrebatan los peces a los pequeños grupos de delfines débiles, a los que ustedes denominaron "Marginados". ¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? ¿Acaso disfrutan hacer el mal? ¡Serán eliminados muy pronto!.

Excelso: Me dices sobre lo que es "Correcto". Pero te contaré algo... ¡A ninguna criatura en este mundo le importa alguien más que no sea él mismo! ¿Por qué debería interesarme algo como lo correcto o incorrecto? ¡Solo busco mi propio bienestar!

Ecco: Tienes razón en que nadie piensa en los demás, pero eso ya lo he cambiado. ¡Cuando conseguí la esfera del poder de la compasión!. ¡Ya muchos han abierto los ojos y se han dado cuenta de las terribles injusticias que el clan a hecho! ¡Hasta les ha cambiado la forma de pensar a miembros del clan, en especial a los generales!

Excelso: ¡Bien por ellos! ¡Pero no es mi caso, ni el de los otros excelsos! ¡Todos aquellos que tengan rangos inferiores a los excelsos no importan! ¡Solo nuestra opinión tiene valor para dirigir el planeta!

Mientras los dos mantenían la pesada conversación, el círculo se estaba recuperando del duro golpe que había recibido, a sus dos costados se encontraban los otros miembros de las castas muy preocupados...

Círculo: N-no se preocupen por mi... estaré bien, el círculo me brindará las fuerzas para continuar.

Carmesí: Hermano Círculo, sabes bien que eres nuestro compañero. ¡Te prometo que todos regresaremos a salvo a nuestros templos y cantaremos una vez más nuestro glorioso Himno de la unidad!

Primera Promotora: Él tiene razón. Cuando todo esto acabe regresaremos a la paz.

Círculo: Son muy amables, gracias...

Piloto: ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? (Triste)

Círculo: No, estoy bien así... solo necesito descansar... (Acomodándose)

Excelso: ¡Ya basta de una charla sin sentido! ¡Nunca me harás cambiar de parecer! ¡Te destruiré! (Avanzando hacía la esfera de fuego) (Ya transformado) ¡Di tus últimas palabras!

El delfín arremete contra Ecco, quien logra esquivar el ataque... Los demás se acercaron un poco para ayudar. pero fueron detenidos...

Ecco: ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Tiene solo una debilidad! ¡No me pueden ayudar con él!

Piloto: ¡Yo si que puedo! (Intenta ir tras él pero la Primera Promotora lo contiene en su lugar) ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! (Gritando)

Primera Promotora: Debes confiar en Ecco, todos queremos ayudarlo, pero si dice que sería inútil, nos convertiríamos en un estorbo... por favor, entiende. (Triste)

Piloto: ¡P-pero! (Quejándose) (Piensa al respecto) E-está bien... (Dejando de pelear)

Ecco nadaba hacía el extremo donde se ubicaba la esfera de hielo, cuando el excelso transformado en fuego lo tocó, inmediatamente quedó vulnerable a cualquier ataque, ya que perdió sus poderes. Ecco aprovechó en momento para atacar...

Pasaron varios minutos y siempre era la misma estrategia... cuando el excelso controlaba en poder de fuego, Ecco le hacía impactar en la esfera de hielo y viceversa...

Todos aclamaron el nombre de Ecco al ver como este le daba el último golpe al enemigo, potentes luces salieron del cuerpo de este tras su derrota... y junto a él un fuerte rugido de dolor y frustración por perder de nuevo contra Ecco.

Pero antes de desaparecer su vitalidad restante miró fijamente a Ecco furioso...

Excelso: ¡No conseguirás sobrevivir en las siguientes esferas de agua flotante! ¡Tanto Abyss of Inferno como Mutaclone te están esperando con un invencible ejército! ¡Jamás derrotarás a las Estrellas Negras! (Pero entró en shock por última vez al ver que de su escondite salía la última delfín que esperaría ver) ¡P-penumbra!

Ella no dijo nada, solamente lo observó indiferente ante la situación... ¿Cómo era posible que la segunda al cargo de las Estrellas Negras estuviera junto a Ecco? ¿Por qué?. Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban continuamente en la mente del excelso de hielo y de fuego hasta dar su último respiro...

Penumbra: Lo lamento mi antiguo amigo, pero las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez.

* * *

¿Lograrán sobrevivir hasta el final?

¿Cuales son los verdaderos planes de Penumbra?

¿Qué le ocurrió realmente a Lowel?

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	9. Los cristales maliciosos

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

 **Advertencia:** En este capítulo hay una escena violenta y con contenidos sangrientos de menor escala...

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 9 Los cristales maliciosos

Ecco decidió tomar un pequeño descanso tras la batalla con el primer excelso poseedor de aquellas habilidades de hielo y de fuego.

Mientras lo hacía, el resto del grupo se hallaban sorprendidos de la destreza del delfín. Pero a su vez se sentían inútiles al no ser aceptada su ayuda en el combate. Pero pensaban que Ecco siempre debía tener la razón en todo esto... después de todo él ya había pasado por las mismas cosas que ocurren en estos tiempos...

Luego de un tiempo, Ecco ya estaba listo para seguir con el viaje. Sus acompañantes eran fieles y lo seguirían hasta el fin. Al menos esas eran siempre sus palabras constantes.

Ecco: Es hora, tenemos que continuar... el camino es muy largo hasta la segunda esfera... (Cansado)

Penumbra: En eso te equivocas, como muchos se habían quejado de ese detalle en la base del clan, han modificado las conexiones entre las aguas flotantes... solo hay que ir el línea recta hasta la segunda esfera...

Ecco: ¡Excelente! (Animándose)

La primera esfera no se destruyó como lo había sido en el otro tiempo tras derrotar al excelso... de hecho parecía que nada había ocurrido y que todo estaba igual... Para Ecco era conveniente, ya que ahora no era obligatorio saltar desde una altura considerablemente peligrosa para escapar del derrumbe...

Una hora después ya habían alcanzado la segunda esfera. Todos ya estaban imaginándose al nuevo y mucho más fuerte enemigo que reinaba este lugar. Pero cuando ingresaron no había nadie. Silencio y una zona muy poca iluminada se podía notar a simple vista por la ausencia de cualquier ser vivo... simplemente era... extraño.

Ecco: No se alejen demasiado... podría ser una trampa. (Sospechando)

Pero como pasa en la mayoría de los casos, alguien no respetó las reglas y retrocedió asustado sin saber lo que le esperaba... Para su mala suerte se trataba del Carmesí... Segundos después estaba atrapado en una gran red reforzada sin poder escapar...

Carmesí: ¡Ayuda! (Desesperado)

XXX: Veo que un pez a mordido el anzuelo... (En un tono irreconocible e intimidante)

Ecco: ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate ahora mismo! (Ordenando)

XXX: ¿Para qué lo haría? Es totalmente innecesario... ya que... tu ya me conoces. (Saliendo de las sombras)

Era una delfín hembra, su color era de un celeste muy claro con manchas azul marino en las aletas y en la cabeza, un ojo de color rojo y el otro amarillo... así es... era Lowel, pero con una gran y notoria diferencia... llevaba un arnés plateado muy similar al que tenía Ecco, pero con púas en toda la base. Y algunos cristales rojo sangre tanto en la frente de la delfín como en ambas aletas...

Lowel: ¿Gusto en verme de nuevo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. (Con un tono molesto)

Ecco: ¡Me alegra saber que estás bien! ¡Creí que te habían matado! (Sorprendido)

Lowel: Pues no es así, el clan es la civilización perfecta, con reglas propias para un buen liderazgo y la búsqueda de una mejor vida para nosotros. (Con voz autoritaria)

Ecco: ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso te aliaste con el clan?! (Aterrado)

Todos los presentes miembros del grupo del delfín retrocedieron asustados ante tales palabras... ella... ¿Es parte del clan?.

Penumbra: (Acercándose con una mirada amenazante) ¡No sabe lo que dice, Ecco! ¡Ella está siendo controlada con el mecanismo que lleva puesto! ¡Es culpa de los cristales rojos!

Lowel: ¿Y tu que sabes? ¡Es solamente mi elección! ¡Yo misma decidí mi destino junto al clan!

Ecco: ¿Es verdad? (Dirigiendo su mirada a Penumbra y ella asiente)

Penumbra: ¿A qué has venido? ¿Te han enviado aquí para capturarnos?

Lowel: No son esos mis objetivos. Me ordenaron enviarles un mensaje de parte de las Estrellas Negras.

Ecco: ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡El general me contó que tu habías estado en una reunión con ellos! ¿Qué hiciste? (Recordando)

Lowel: Ah... esa reunión. Nada que debas saber delfín estúpido. Secretos nuestros.

Penumbra: ¿Te aceptaron como miembro?

Lowel: Así es... y de seguro me subirán de rango a segunda al mando cuando descubran que tu estás del lado de la resistencia.

Penumbra: N-no lo harías... (Nerviosa)

Lowel: ¿Tienes dudas? ¡Acepta tu cruel destino! ¡Traicionaste al clan! ¡Mereces morir!

Penumbra: ¡YA BASTA! (Asustada)

Ecco: ¡T-tranquilízate, nada te sucederá mientras estés con nosotros! (Intentando calmarla)

Lowel: ¡No les creas! ¡Nadie puede vencer al clan completo! ¡Todavía quedan Abyss of Inferno, Mutaclone y las Estrellas Negras! ¡Están perdidos de manera definitiva!

Penumbra: ¡YA ME CANSASTE! (Avanzando a grandes velocidades hacía la delfín)

Lowel: ¡No me hagas reír! (Burlándose)

Penumbra guardaba grandes poderes, claro, era de suponer por ser la segunda al cargo del grupo de las Estrellas Negras. Pero no era nada contra la nueva Lowel quien tenía trampas mortales a su alrededor. Mutaclone creó junto al auténtico primer líder de las Estrellas Negras el arnés que llevaba puesto la delfín manipulada. Y habían colocado una terrible cantidad de trampas por si alguien atacaba a su débil marioneta.

Apenas Penumbra se acercó a Lowel, el arnés se activó creando humo que se expandió varios metros en segundos. Esa solo era una simple distracción para la víctima. Lo siguiente fue sacar cinco arpones diminutos desde el interior del mecanismo. Los cuales impactaron en Penumbra atravesándole las dos aletas delanteras, y los otros tres arpones terminaron impactando en pleno en su cuerpo...

Comenzó a perder mucha sangre por la gravedad de sus heridas mientras la delfín poseída disfrutaba del despiadado acto. Penumbra se sentía cada vez más débil. Ya no podía reaccionar, los arpones se habían clavado de manera mortal en su cuerpo y parecía ya no tener solución...

Penumbra: E-ecco... (Entre susurros muy bajos)

Toda la escena había durado solo segundos, nadie pudo evitarlo, y quizás le quedaba unos minutos de vida a la pobre delfín que había terminado en el suelo marino entre tanta oscuridad, mientras el humo se disipaba cambiando de lugar por otra nube hecha exclusivamente de su sangre.

Ecco: ¡Penumbra! (Tras darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido segundos atrás)

Él fue hasta ella, el arma de acero mortal seguía incrustado en su cuerpo, su piel palideciendo lentamente tras la pérdida de mucha sangre. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos los cuales reflejaban tristeza y dolor.

Penumbra: P-por favor... derrota al clan y salva al mundo... (Apenas audible, pero Ecco la entendió)

Ecco: ¡No te rindas! ¡Vas a sobrevivir de esto! (Triste)

Lowel: No le mientas, solo la harás sufrir más... porque... ¿Quién querría seguir vivo con esas terribles heridas? (Con tono de burla)

Ecco: ¡Ya cállate! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! (Furioso intenta luchar contra la delfín pero Penumbra lo detiene con sus últimas fuerzas)

Penumbra: N-no es su culpa- r-recuerda, e-esta siendo controlada por el arnés...

Ecco: P-pero...

Todos los demás se acercaron lentamente hasta Penumbra muy deprimidos por la situación... A su vez algunos de ellos cambiaron de rumbo para liberar a su compañero Carmesí...

Piloto estaba muy triste, pero una resplandeciente luz blanca se presentó en uno de sus costados, cuando volteó a ver de que se trataba vio que era uno de los cristales con los que se comunicaba Ecco... "El guardián".

Cuando se acercó sintió como una voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente comprendió el mensaje...

Minutos después se acercó hasta Penumbra y Ecco ofreciéndoles el cristal para comunicarles el mensaje que había recibido minutos atrás...

Piloto: ¡Él quiere que lo coloquen junto a Penumbra!

Ecco: ¿El guardián? ¿Por qué? (Mientras lo hacía)

El cristal brilló intensamente con el contacto, Lowel sintió como el arnés comenzaba a temblar y los arpones salían del cuerpo de Penumbra regresando a sus ubicaciones originales...

Lowel: ¡¿Q-qué es esto?! (Impresionada)

Todos observaron como la luz del cristal cubrió las heridas de la delfín regresándole sus colores llenos de vida... lentamente comenzó a levantarse como si nada le hubiera pasado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes...

Todos: ¡Penumbra! (Felices)

Lowel: ¡N-no puede ser! (Molesta)

Una vez curada por completo, el cristal se desintegró en frente de los ojos de Ecco...

Ecco: Parece que el Guardián utilizó parte de su poder para salvarte... debes ser muy importante para que se debilitara por un delfín que ni conoce... (Pensativo)

Penumbra: No se quien es el Guardián... ¡Pero le doy las gracias por salvarme!

Ecco: (Mirando a Lowel) Es momento de que todo llegue a su fin, cuando te quitemos ese arnés serás libre, coopera por favor...

Lowel: (Viendo que se acercaban) ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

El arnés actuó de nuevo, pero esta vez salieron unos 50 cables cubiertos con espinas creando una red metálica a su alrededor para impedir que alguien se le acerque lo suficiente...

Lowel: ¡Nadie me quitará este arnés mientras viva!

Sacó dos arpones que fueron clavados en la parte superior del lugar, ascendió hacía el cielo llevándose consigo la red de púas desapareciendo ante la vista de todos...

Tiempo después regresó la calma... y la oscuridad...

Ecco: La perdimos... pero aún así no es una buena razón para quedarnos aquí a esperarla... ¡Nuestra misión es llegar a la esfera gigante de agua flotante!

Penumbra: Allí nos están esperando todos los enemigos juntos... ¿Crees poder lograrlo? (Preocupada)

Ecco: Por supuesto... los tengo a ustedes... y un plan perfecto.

* * *

¿Lowel será liberada del arnés de los cristales rojos?

¿Cual será el plan "Perfecto" que tiene Ecco?

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	10. Un reencuentro afortunado

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 10 Un reencuentro afortunado

Ecco estaba ideando su plan "Perfecto" y al mencionarlo hizo que todos los presentes dirigieran sus miradas hacia él...

Carmesí: ¿Qué plan tienes, hermano? (Acercándose)

Ecco: Lowel esta siendo manipulada por esos cristales color sangre... y se me ocurrió algo similar para oponernos al clan... (Pensativo)

Penumbra: ¿De qué se trata? ¿Nos facilitará la guerra contra los excelsos? (Intrigada)

Ecco: Así es, pero dependemos de la voluntad del Guardián... (Preocupado)

Piloto: ¿Cómo puede ayudarnos? (Ancioso)

Ecco: Primero hablaré con él... y después les contaré de que se trata... (Dirigiéndose hacia el cristal perteneciente al Guardián)

Tiempo después...

Ecco: ¡Bien! ¡Muchas gracias Guardián! (Feliz)

Círculo: ¿Qué pasó?

Ecco: El Guardián aceptó mi plan y me dijo que daría todo su poder para lograrlo...

Primera Promotora: Pero... dinos el plan por favor...

Ecco: Es muy sencillo, crearemos nuestros propios arneses de poder... y colocaremos en ellos parte de los cristales que nos ofrece el Guardián... (Explicando)

Penumbra: ¿No es muy difícil crearlos?

Primera Promotora: No tanto... además, los promotores vimos personalmente como se hacían, ya que los humanos siempre los utilizaban a costa de nosotros... (Apenada)

Carmesí: Lamento oír esas palabras hermana promotora... ¿Por qué los nombraron los delfines para el motor del trabajo? (Triste)

Primera Promotora: Ya que somos la subespecie más fuerte y resistente para trabajos pesados... otros morirían al intentarlo...

Piloto: P-pero... ¿Por qué tanta crueldad?

Primera Promotora: Eran otros tiempos... no olvides lo que nos dijo Ecco, que los humanos de sus tiempos eran buenos con los delfines... no como los que conocimos...

Ecco: Y vamos a luchar para que regrese esa época gloriosa.(Decidido)

Penumbra: Debemos ir por ese camino... llegaremos directamente a la esfera principal de agua flotante...

Carmesí: ¿Creen que lo lograremos? (Asustado)

Ecco: Si, y todo volverá a como era antes...

Pasaron algunas horas y llegaron hasta casi el final del recorrido, faltaba muy poco para alcanzar la última esfera... y para suerte de Ecco, habían creado un nuevo camino para llegar hasta su destino... no como lo fue en su primera vez...

Penumbra: En menos de media hora estaremos allí. (Anunciando)

Piloto: Bien... ¡Oigan, miren a esa roca flotante! ¡Es un ave gigante! (Sorprendido)

Ecco: (Observando de que se trataba) ¡Oh, es un "amigo" mío... él me había ayudado a cruzar el camino hasta la esfera la vez anterior! (Recordando)

Primera Promotora: ¿Es amigable? Parece peligroso... (Desconfiada)

Ecco: ¡Por supuesto! ¡De hecho, voy a llamarlo! (Dirigió su sonar hasta la gran ave prehistorica)

Cuando vio al delfín se alegró de ver a alguien conocido... fue directamente hacia él como un saludo amistoso, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes... El ave no era capaz de comunicarse como delfín, pero hacía gestos para darse a conocer frente a los extraños...

Piloto: ¡Eres grandiosa! (Maravillado)

Ecco: ¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Me recuerdas?! (Feliz)

El ave asintió como respuesta... y dirigió su mirada hacia la gran esfera de agua flotante... Ecco comprendió lo que intentaba decir...

Ecco: Gracias, pero tenemos un camino para ir allí, no te molestaremos.

Penumbra: ¿Nos puedes ayudar en la guerra contra el clan? (Llamando la atención tanto de Ecco como la del ave)

Ecco: No puedo pedirle tal cosa... además es un ser terrestre... no puede entrar al agua...

Pero a pesar de todo, el ave asintió sin importar las condiciones negativas...

Penumbra: Parece que ha aceptado...

Ecco: ¿P-pero cómo piensas luchar? (Sorprendido)

El ave solo lo observó con una mirada de plena confianza... parecía tener un plan.

Ecco: Está bien, ya eres parte de nuestro ejército para eliminar al clan y regresar la paz entre todos los sub-grupos de delfines y de los humanos...

El ave asiente y sale volando alejándose rápidamente del lugar...

Primera Promotora: Parece que piensa en algo... (Curiosa)

Ecco: Lo único que quiero, es que nadie salga lastimado, pero todos sabemos que será imposible... (Triste)

Penumbra: ¡Ya no se desanimen! ¡Conozco un sector especial donde podemos crear nuestros arneses especiales! ¡Vamos de una vez! (Intentando subir de ánimo al grupo)

Ecco: ¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos! (Animado)

* * *

El fanfic se está haciendo más largo de lo que creí... al principio pensaba en escribir unas 10.000 palabras... Ah, si es más, mejor. Pero terminaré pronto la historia, quizás unos tres o cuatro capítulos más... no estoy segura... :3

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	11. La última batalla

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 11 La última batalla

Tiempo después, cada miembro del grupo de Ecco estaba preparado para la pelea final. Y solo los guerreros más fuertes portarían los arneses de poder. Los elegidos de aquellas armas eran los tres líderes de castas, el Carmesí, el Círculo y la Primera Promotora. Luego estaría Penumbra y por último Ecco, el cual llevaba una mayor cantidad de cristales incluidos en el arnés...

Nadie sabía con exactitud contra cuantos enemigos se enfrentarían... pero lo que estaba claro es que no sería para nada sencillo. Era probable que tuvieran pérdidas al final de la guerra. Pero Ecco haría todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Piloto: ¿Por qué no puedo llevar uno de los arneses? (Frustrado)

Primera Promotora: Eres muy joven, demasiado que podrás luchar junto a nosotros...

Piloto: ¡Pero si ya hablamos sobre eso! ¡Ya no soy tan débil como antes! (Molesto)

Ecco: Piloto, esto es por tu bien, además, cuando usemos los arneses nos debilitaremos como compensación... no sería bueno para ti... (Explicando)

Piloto: E-está bien... Ecco. (Se aleja un poco triste)

Primera Promotora: Me sorprende como logras hacer que entre en razón... él es muy terco cuando quiere...

Ecco: No hago nada en particular... solo hay que darle una buena explicación.

Después de varios minutos llegaron hasta la entrada de la esfera principal de aguas flotantes...

Penumbra; Pronto comenzará la batalla decisiva, no pierdan las esperanzas, sigan luchando y den todo lo que sean capaces de dar...

General del clan: ¡Esperen!

Vieron con asombro como el general regresaba, y no solo, estaba siendo acompañado con la resistencia de los marginados...

Penumbra: ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? (Sorprendida)

General del clan: mmm... esa extraña ave nos trajo... fue realmente amable.

Allí volando se encontraba el ave prehistórica... Ecco le agradeció con una señal... y esta asintió mientras se despedía alejándose del lugar...

Ecco: ¿Están listos? ¡Vamos! (Mientras ingresa en la corriente de agua para ascender a la gran esfera)

Ya todos estaban en la base, y quedaron paralizados ante el aterrador paisaje... las paredes seguían siendo de agua cristalina, habían enormes pedazos de acero flotando sin rumbo por la zona, lacers de color verde esmeralda dispersos, una pequeña salida de aire en la parte superior, y unos extraños contenedores oscuros rodeando los límites de la esfera... Ecco logró reconocerlos... ¡De allí salían esos molestos tentáculos que atrapaban los cristales para el campo de energía durante la época del dominio del hombre... ¡Esto era malo... terrible!.

Para complicar el ambiente un atemorizante número de enemigos los observaban fijamente...

Mutaclone: Han llegado hasta nuestra gran base... felicidades, ahora podremos acabar con la resistencia.

Abyss of inferno: ¡Vengan aquí de inmediato! (Hizo una señal y se presentaron los miembros de "Las estrellas negras")

Darkness: (Líder oficial y máxima autoridad de las "Estrellas negras") Me has decepcionado Penumbra... tenías un perfecto liderazgo junto a mi en el grupo... tu decisión de juntarte con esos seres insignificantes fue la equivocada. (Mirándola con desprecio)

Penumbra: ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones! Además, no comprendes la verdadera situación. Ustedes son esclavos de la maldad.

Darkness: ¿Esclavos? ¿Nosotros? ¡Jajja! ¡Los únicos en esa posición serán ustedes!... si es que alguno sigue con vida al terminar la guerra... (Burlándose)

Penumbra iba a responder cuando Ecco la detuvo...

Ecco: Solo intenta distraerte de la misión... solo sigue el plan.

La delfín asintió mientras se calmaba de a poco...

Darkness: (Dirigiéndose a su asociación) ¡Vamos a destruirlos! ¡No dejen con vida a nadie! (En voz/frecuencia alta)

Comenzaron a pelear. Las estrellas negras nadaron hacía Ecco y Penumbra, pero el resto se unió a la batalla...

Carmesí: ¡No te abandonaré, hermano! (Empujando a uno de los enemigos)

Ecco usó el poder de los cristales para formar dos cadenas cubiertas de púas de diamante... y logró incrustárselas a uno del equipo contrario... terminando con él.

Darkness: ¡No les tengan piedad! (Indignado al ver a uno de su grupo ser vencido)

El Círculo, el Carmesí y la Primera Promotora formaron una especie de red con los poderes del arnés que disponía cada uno, logrando atrapar permanentemente a dos de las "Estrellas negras".

Darkness: ¡P-pero! Grrr, yo mismo me encargaré de esto. (Pero fue detenido por los dos excelsos restantes)

Mutaclone: A este paso acabarán con nosotros, debemos unirnos.

Abyss of inferno: No debemos permitir el fracaso de nuestros planes.

Darkness: De acuerdo. (Asintiendo humillado)

Darkness se dirigió hacía Ecco, pero Mutaclone lo enfrentó...

Mutaclone: Ese delfín es mío... es hora de mi venganza. (Sus ojos reflejaban furia pura)

Darkness comprendió la gravedad del asunto... era mejor no interferir.

Mutaclone fue tras Ecco, Abyss of inferno luchaba contra todos los del grupo restante y Darkness contra su antigua compañera... Penumbra.

Mutaclone: ¿Recuerdas nuestra primer pelea? (Con un tono furioso)

Ecco: ¿Como olvidarla? Fuiste tan repugnante... y no puedo decir que has mejorado.

Mutaclone: Entonces... arreglemos todo de una vez... el que gana tomará el control de este mundo... ¿Qué te parece?

Ecco: ¿En necesario responder? ¡Es obvio que ganaremos al final!

Mutaclone: ¡No te confíes tanto! (Mientras se acercaba a una gran velocidad)

Mientras tanto con Penumbra y Darkness...

Darkness: Aún no comprendo la razón que tuviste para terminar así... ¿Por qué negar el poder que ya tenías? ¡Ibas a ser la segunda a cargo del mundo!

Penumbra: Es difícil que entiendas algo que jamás experimentaste... me das lástima. (Apenada)

Darkness: No es necesario que lo estés... yo soy feliz con esta forma de vida... tu eres la extraña.

Penumbra: Todavía no es tarde... puedes arrepentirte y unirte al bien... (Fue interrumpida)

Darkness: ¿Yo? ¿EN SU GRUPO? ¡Cuando dejen de existir ya no habrán más problemas! (Acercándose)

Penumbra lo esquiva mientras se alejaba un poco...

Penumbra: ¡P-pero! ¡Por favor! ¡Entra el razón! (Desesperada)

Darkness: ¡Ya basta de tanta conversación! ¡Terminaré con esto y todo regresará a la normalidad! (Atacando)

Darkness la embistió, pero ella contra atacó incrustándole los cristales del arnés en forma de flechas...

Darkness: ¡AHHGG! ¡Maldita! ¡Te mataré! (Quejándose)

Penumbra: ¡Tu me obligaste a hacerlo! (Triste)

Mientras tanto con Abyss of inferno...

Carmesí: ¡Círculo! ¡Ahora! (Dando una señal)

De ambos arneses salieron mini bombas de diamante, que se pegaron al cuerpo del excelso, segundos después explotó clavándole cientos de pequeños cristales en su pecho...

Abyss of inferno: ¡Acabaré con ustedes basuras! (Furioso)

Primera Promotora: Piloto... si dices ser tan fuerte, te tengo una misión..

Piloto: ¡¿Qué?! (Emocionado)

Primera Promotora: Voy a distraerlo, llévate esto... (Le entrega dos cristales puntiagudos de gran tamaño) y déjalo ciego usándolos.

Piloto: ¡Si, no te decepcionaré! (Decidido)

Primera Promotora: Jamás me has decepcionado, ya eres todo un delfín mayor. (Animándolo)

Piloto asiente orgulloso mientras realizaban el plan... La Primera Promotora se acercó lo suficiente, una vez distraído, Piloto se colocó detrás de su cabeza y cuando este ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones era demasiado tarde...

Abyss of inferno: ¡AGGHRRRH! (Su terrible grito de dolor les llamó la atención a Ecco y a Mutaclone)

Ecco: Jaja, veo que mi equipo puede con el tuyo.. (Con un tono de burla)

Mutaclone: ¡Abyss of inferno! (Asustado)

Ecco: No sabía que te interesaba los otros excelsos... (Intrigado)

Mutaclone: Esto ya fue suficiente... será tu fin...

Ecco usó el arnés para crear un cuerno artificial similar al de Mutaclone... Ambos delfines luchaban con ellos, como si fueran espadas... un duelo de vida o muerte.

Darkness y Penumbra seguían igualados en métodos de combate... parecía que nunca iba a terminar su enfrentamiento...

Mientras tanto Abyss of inferno intentaba localizar a sus enemigos con su capacidad auditiva... pero era imposible. Estaba acabado. Los presentes sintieron lastima por el delfín ciego, por lo que dejaron de luchar con él...

Primera Promotora: ¡Ayudemos a Ecco!

Pero antes de que pudieran ayudarlo, pasó lo inevitable... ya todo había llegado a su fin... Ecco había resultado victorioso tras atravesar el corazón del excelso con su gran cuerno hecho de diamante...

Mutaclone: N-no... esto n-no p-puede t-terminar así... (Hasta que finalmente cerró sus ojos eternamente)

Darkness: ¡Mutaclone! (Aterrorizado)

Penumbra: ¿Piensas seguir? ¿O te das por vencido?

El líder de las antiguas "Estrellas negras" se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada más, solo negó con frustración mientras se alejaba...

Penumbra: Parece que al fin logramos nuestro cometido. (Feliz)

Ecco: Espera... algo anda mal... deberíamos retornar a la armonía... y.. (No terminó de hablar ya que de la parte superior de la esfera se abrió una especie de puerta de acero y de ella salió la peor cosa posible... era la reina del enemigo...)

Ecco: ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Estamos todos acabados! (Furioso)

Piloto: ¿Qué es esa cosa? (Asustado)

Penumbra: ¡Jamás la había visto antes! (Nerviosa)

Darkness: ¡Ni yo! ¿Por qué los excelsos me escondieron la existencia de esa cosa? (Aterrado)

Ecco: Es posible que ni ellos la conocían... quizás permaneció oculta todo este tiempo...

Primera Promotora: ¿Y por qué saldría ahora?

Ecco: Por que ella es la única llave para salir de esta cruel realidad...

Carmesí: ¿Tenemos que acabar con ella? (Impresionado)

Ecco: Me temo que si... ¡Prepárense para distraerla!

Penumbra: ¿Distraerla? (Confundida)

Ecco: La única forma de matarla es destruyendo su corazón... necesito ir solo esta vez...

Círculo: ¡No te dejaremos ir solo!

Ecco: Esto no depende de sus opiniones, soy el único que sabe como destruir su corazón... solo deben distraerla.

Penumbra: Yo iré contigo, no me interesa que digas que no.

Primera Promotora: Yo igual.

Ecco: (Una pausa) Uff... de acuerdo, pero ya se los advertí...

Cuando tuvieron oportunidad ingresaron en el cuerpo de la reina del enemigo... el último paso hacia una mejor vida no iba a ser fácil...

* * *

Falta un solo episodio más- YAY-

Que ya quiero terminar con el fanfic... XD

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	12. El final de una de muchas aventuras

Fanfic basado en el vídeo-juego de "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future"

Nota: Ecco the dolphin no me pertenece, sino a Sega y a Apaloossa Team. Solo los Ocs que se nombren más adelante son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Ecco y las ruinas del tiempo

CAP 12 El final de una de muchas aventuras

Ecco, Penumbra y la Primera Promotora nadaban lento y con mucho cuidado por los alrededores oscuros del lugar. Estar en el interior del cuerpo de la reina del enemigo era desagradable y le causaba terror a las dos delfines hembras... no era el caso de Ecco, él ya había pasado por esto una vez y había sobrevivido llevándose la última esfera del poder que regresaría todo a la normalidad... pero ese ya no era el verdadero objetivo...

Penumbra: Este lugar es horrible... ¿Cómo es que puede existir un monstruo como este?

Ecco: Ella siempre nos ha estado observando desde fuera del planeta. Sus deseos eran acabar con toda la vida y deshacerse del Guardián... el cual siempre había utilizado sus poderes para mantenerla alejada para nuestra seguridad... Pero parece que estos cambios en las dimensiones la ayudó para llegar al mundo... (Explicando)

Primera Promotora: ¿Y cómo es que jamás había oído acerca de ella? (Confusa)

Ecco: Ustedes siempre han estado engañados por el hombre. Ellos se enfrentaron hasta la muerte contra el enemigo a sus espaldas... quizás no creían que era importarte que se enteraran de la cruel realidad...

Primera Promotora: Por su culpa las tres castas vivimos odiándonos mutuamente pensando en cual era la elegida por el hombre... claro, hasta que tu nos hiciste entrar en razón... te lo agradecemos en verdad...

Ecco: No hace falta que lo sigas mencionando, me alegro que todo terminó bien entre los grupos...

Penumbra: Ecco... ¿Qué es eso? (Observando una gran estructura que simulaba una pared deforme)

Ecco: Ah... tenemos que entrar allí para alcanzar al corazón... pero primero necesitamos usar el poder de la metamorfosis...

Primera Promotora: ¿Qué poder es ese? (Sorprendida)

Ecco: Cuando tocas su esfera de poder, puedes transformarte en cualquier otro ser... pero conviene ser un pez... su pequeño tamaño nos permitirá pasar por esa pequeña zona...

Penumbra: ¿Hablas de aquella parte donde salen burbujas sin parar?

Ecco: Exacto... vamos, que en este lugar hay muchos peligros...

Penumbra: Q-qué clase de peligros... (Nerviosa)

Ecco: La reina del enemigo creó su propio ejército basado en sus características fusionado con algunas partes de los animales que conocemos... como por ejemplo... ese... (Señalando con su vista a un monstruo con una forma similar a un tiburón)

Primera Promotora: ¡¿Q-qué rayos es esa cosa horrible?! (Asqueada)

Ecco: Es una de las creaciones de la reina... no se acerquen o las atacará... (Advirtiendo)

Penumbra: ¡¿Y eso?! (Al ver a otro monstruo en la plataforma inferior con forma de serpiente)

Ecco: Ellos son capaces de arrojar una sustancia tóxica por su boca... tengan cuidado...

Primera Promotora: N-no me gusta nada de lo que está pasando.. (Mientras retrocede)

Cuando la delfín retrocedió un poco, fue succionada hasta una pequeña cueva donde otra clase de criatura la atrapó desde la cabeza...

Ecco fue directamente a salvarla, embistió al monstruo permitiendo a la Primera Promotora escapar...

Primera Promotora: ¡¿Q-qué pasó?! (Asustada)

Ecco: Esa era la tercera clase... él te atrapa y te quita el aire automáticamente...

Primera Promotora: Ummm... ya veo porqué me hacía sentir como si me estuviera asfixiando...

Penumbra: ¿Ustedes todavía respiran aire? Pensé que tu raza se había extinguido... (Intrigada)

Ecco: En tu época si... pero no olvides que tanto ella como yo vivimos en otra dimensión...

Penumbra: Cierto... Es que no me acostumbro... (Recordando)

Primera Promotora: No perdamos más tiempo... ¿Cómo usamos ese poder?

Ecco: Es simple, hagan lo mismo que yo... (Va hacía el poder de la metamorfosis y se detiene sobre él, segundos después se convierte en un pez)

Penumbra: ¡Ahora yo! (Hace lo mismo, pero se convirtió en una serpiente marina) ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Por qué soy una serpiente? (Confundida)

Ecco: No lo se... quizás la transformación dependa de quien la use... pero mientras puedas ser lo suficientemente pequeña... creo que está bien...

Primera Promotora: mmm... supongo que ahora es mi turno... (Toca el poder y se convierte en una pequeña medusa) ¡WOW, soy tan adorable! (Feliz)

Ecco: No se acostumbren... la transformación solo durará unos minutos... ahora pasemos allí para ir al corazón sin mas problemas...

Ambas asintieron y los tres se dirigieron hasta su destino... Uno a uno la traspasaron exitosamente sin ningún inconveniente... y finalmente habían llegado al gigante corazón de la reina del enemigo...

Ecco: Bien... lo que tememos que hacer es fácil... ¿Ven esas pequeñas figuras celestes? Hagan que colapsen contra el corazón con la ayuda de sus sonares... Más o menos así... (Hizo una demostración lo que produjo un terrible temblor dentro de la zona)

Penumbra: Creo poder hacerlo... (Pensativa)

Primera Promotora: Yo igual... (Preparándose)

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar... de la nada un arpón de gran tamaño pasó al lado de Ecco llamándole la atención...

Ecco: ¿L-LOWEL? (Sorprendido)

Lowel: Hola Ecco... Cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

Ecco: ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí? (Confundido)

Lowel: Después de nuestra ultima batalla los cristales me alertaron de algo grande que estaba a punto de suceder... y a su vez algo me decía que debía guardarlo en secreto, nadie podía enterarse de la reina, ni siquiera los excelsos o el clan... Desde entonces descubrí este lugar y he estado a la espera del final... este final.

Penumbra: ¿Los excelsos crearon esos cristales rojos? (Sospechando)

Lowel: No, ellos los encontraron muy cerca de la base... y los utilizaron para su beneficio...

Penumbra: Ahora entiendo... (Pensando)

Ecco: ¿Qué cosa? (Curioso)

Penumbra: ¡Esos cristales fueron creados por la reina del enemigo para manipular a algún individuo con ellos... en este caso la desafortunada fue Lowel!

Lowel: ¿Desafortunada? ¡Nunca he estado mejor desde que los tengo bajo mi control! (Sus ojos cambiando a un color rojo intenso)

Ecco: ¡Ya basta Lowel! ¡Quítate ese arnés! ¡Estás siendo manipulada por el enemigo!

Lowel: ¡No lo haré! (Furiosa)

De su arnés salieron varios arpones que terminaron clavados en las paredes de la zona... la materia de la reina se combinó con partes de la armadura metálica formando una escena horrible...

Lowel: Si quieren quitarme este arnés, primero deberán derrotarme... (En posición de batalla)

Ecco: Los tres también poseemos arneses al igual que tu... pero mejores, ya que cuentan con los cristales de poder del Guardián...

Lowel: ¡Ese Guardián, ya estoy harta de él.. siempre me ha impedido gobernar este insignificante mundo! ¡Pero ahora dará comienzo mi era de la oscuridad, y lo primero que haré es acabar con ustedes! (Su voz no sonaba como antes... era como si la propia reina del enemigo hablara... y por las frases justificaba ese hecho)

Ecco: Lowel está siendo controlada... si destruimos el corazón, seguramente ella será libre... yo la distraeré, ustedes sigan las instrucciones que les di...

Penumbra: (Observando la parte inferior) ¿Y esa extraña sustancia que asciende? (Preocupada)

Ecco: Uff... me olvidé de ese detalle... ese líquido espeso simula una especie de ácido, si lo tocan morirán, tienen un límite de tiempo para terminar con el corazón...

Primera Promotora: ¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! (Nerviosa)

Cada uno tomó su posición correspondiente... Ecco peleaba contra Lowel muy parejos, Ecco creó un escudo de diamante mientras Lowel usaba sus arpones letales intentando romper su defensa...

Penumbra y la Primera Promotora le lanzaban al corazón sin parar los pequeños individuos que aparecían a sus alrededores...

Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, el ácido mortal ascendía rápidamente buscando acabar con los intrusos.

El escudo de Ecco se estaba debilitando, Lowel había logrado atravesarlo en más de un lado con sus puntiagudas armas... Ecco estaba en problemas, el poder de los cristales del Guardián se estaba desvaneciendo, no quedaba más tiempo, si el corazón no era destruidos todos morirían...

El ácido casi estaba a la altura de los delfines, Ecco se protegía lo mejor que podía mientras las otras dos delfines seguían sin detenerse con su objetivo...

Parecía que todo terminaría mal, pero antes de su derrota, un último golpe hizo al corazón parar de latir, los cristales rojo sangre que poseían el arnés de Lowel se quebraron y fueron absorbidos por el ácido en el fondo.

Lowel se desmayó tras liberarse y los tres delfines la ayudaron para salir del cuerpo de la reina...

Una vez fuera se reunieron con el grupo, todos festejaron de sus regresos mientras veían a la reina desmoronarse ante sus ojos...

Detrás de ella una resplandeciente luz blanquecina apareció, y Ecco avanzó unos centímetros fuera del grupo...

Ecco: ¡Hemos salido victoriosos de la guerra! ¡Una vez que pasemos ese portal la armonía retornará y el enemigo jamás volverá a gobernar a nadie!

Lowel: Y-yo... lamento haber causado tantos problemas... yo solo... (Pero fue interrumpida)

Ecco: No fue tu culpa, la reina te manipuló todo este tiempo... no hay remordimientos.. (Animándola)

Lowel: Gracias... (Contenta)

Penumbra: ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos al portal! (Emocionada)

Todos nadaron ansiosos al portal, cuando entraron lograron ver el universo mismo personalmente... observaban maravillados este único espectáculo... después todo se tornó en un blanco intenso...

Ecco fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, cuando su vista se acostumbró vio que estaba de regreso en la Ciudad de los Atlantes y frente a él se encontraba el Guardián...

Guardián: ¡Bien hecho Ecco! ¡Gracias a ti y a tu formidable equipo ha regresado la armonía a nuestras vidas!

Ecco: También fue gracias a su ayuda... no hubiéramos logrado vencerlos sin sus cristales de poder...

Guardián: Mis cristales dan poder solo a los indicados... tus buenas intenciones hicieron esto posible...

Lowel: ¡Ecco! (Emocionada se estrella contra él)

Ecco: No exageres tanto... (Feliz)

Guardián: Veo que has hecho una nueva amiga... ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Lowel: Me llamo Lowel... mucho gusto.. (Sonando incómoda y por una razón...)

Ecco: E-espera un momento... ¿No la enviaste para ayudarme en la misión? (Confuso)

Guardián: No... ¿A qué te refieres?

Lowel: mmm... lo siento, te mentí todo este tiempo... veras, mi mayor deseo era siempre tener una increíble aventura... y como tu eras el delfín salvador del tiempo... obviamente creí que sería divertido ir contigo... pero pasaron varias cosas que no estaban en mi plan... jeje.. (Nerviosa)

Ecco: (Una pausa) ¿En serio?

Lowel: Si.. (Asustada)

Ecco: Si que eres una rebelde... (Le da un golpe amistoso)

Lowel: ¿N-no estás enojado? (Preocupada)

Ecco: Digamos que no fue agradable enterarse de la mentira... pero no es algo para exagerar...

Lowel: Uh... (Pausa) ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se acabó la aventura? (Decepcionada)

Ecco: Digamos que por ahora si...

Guardián: Ecco... ¿No piensas llevar a tu amiga a los arrecifes con el tiburón colosal?

Lowel: ¿Colosal? (Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción)

Ecco: Guardián... ¿Qué están insinuando?

Lowel: ¡QUE HABRÁN MÁS AVENTURAS YAY! (Nada en círculos ansiosa)

Guardián: Parece que quiere verlo. no la hagas esperar...

Lowel: SI, SI, SI, POR FAVOR...

Ecco: P-pero recién acabamos de salvar el mundo y...

Lowel: Por favor...

Ecco: Ahh... está bien... ¡Vamos!

Lowel: Siiiiii.

Los dos delfines se dirigieron hasta la salida de la Ciudad de los Atlantes para comenzar una nueva aventura...

Una vez más todo regresó a la normalidad, y esta vez sin futuras complicaciones con los errores en el tiempo... Esta era una realidad sin grandes problemas, donde siempre existirían nuevas aventuras por vivir.

¡FIN!

* * *

Me gustó mucho escribir el fanfic, aunque nadie lo lea...! D:

Pero como soy fanática al juego por lo menos tenía que escribir una historia... quien sabe si algún día haga otra o algo parecido... no lo puedo asegurar.

Se que el juego no es muy conocido, pero fue el mejor para mi y después de más de 7 años lo sigo amando y lo seguiré haciendo... un viejo fanatismo que nunca se me olvidara... Fueron de los mejores momentos en mi vida jugar cada capítulo descubriendo cosas nuevas...

Y para ser sincera, mi pasatiempo en el juego eran buscar BUGS y jugar fuera del mapa.. XD De todos los niveles descubrí errores en la mayoría... pero en especial en uno quisiera descubrir personalmente un error... , "Hanging Waters" que se que hay uno, pero no lo he podido probar porque ya no funciona mi juego en la Play2... ):

Les quiero contar como conocí el juego... fue pura suerte a decir verdad...

Yo siempre compraba una gran variedad de juegos de Play1-2 en un pequeño local. Un día llegué y me llamó la atención la portada, no la tridimensional que aparece muchas veces, sino la de Ecco en las profundidades del océano.

Cuando lo estaba por comprar, el vendedor me dijo "Es un aburrido juego de pesca, ¿Estás segura de querer comprarlo?" A pesar de todo, incluida la mala opinión de mis padres, la cual era la misma que el vendedor... yo quería comprarlo.

Al no poder convencerme de lo contrario terminé llevándolo a mi casa...

¡Menos mal que no les hice caso! ¡Hoy en día lo considero mi juego FAVORITO de todos los que jugué!

Y después de eso nunca más lo vi a la venta en ninguno de los negocios de vídeo-juegos...

Me alegra mucho no haber cometido ese gran error, ya que "Ecco the dolphin defender of the future" fue una parte muy importante en esos tiempos...

Y esa fue la historia.. gracias si alguien la leyó.. XD

Pero a pesar de los errores gráficos, es muy bueno, y los bugs no afectan para nada mientras juegas, solo si los buscas en detalle...

Mi parte favorita siempre fue "La pesadilla del delfín" la cual la incluí bastante en la historia, y mi segunda parte preferida era "La pesadilla del hombre".

Me acuerdo que empecé a jugarlo cuando tenía 12 años... y la canción de "Shrine of controversy" me deprimía... y aun lo sigue haciendo... XD Sin contar que la primera vez que lo jugué no sabía como pasarlo... ¡Todo por la "Rueda del dolor" en el templo del Circulo!... y en esos tiempos no tenía Internet en mi casa... y descubrí como pasarlo gracias a que en la escuela tenía una clase de computación... XD

Y como olvidar cuando vi los adelantos dentro del demo, sobre el nivel de "Hanging Waters" en esos tiempos solo anhelaba llegar a ese nivel y me acuerdo que lo logré a las 2:00 am y saltaba de la emoción... si, quizás había exagerado, pero no olviden que en esos tiempos la tecnología no era la gran cosa y cualquier detalle era lo máximo... :)

Buscar cada "Vitalid" que estaba demasiada bien escondida para desbloquear todos los secretos... que al final me complete al 100% el juego, contando el super nivel secreto de Soccer en "Powers of Levitation" Solo me quejo que en ese nivel no hay música ):

Las canciones del juego son impresionantes, algunas muy tranquilas y otras perfectas para las peleas contra los jefes, como el "Ice and fire", "El tiburón gigante" o incluso el jefe final del capítulo de "La pesadilla del hombre". En especial amaba el OST de "Anguish of death" "Lair of Evil" "Hanging Waters" "Four Ways of Mystery" y "Entrapment" Aunque todas ambientan perfectamente.

La historia es muy triste y deja mucho en que pensar... pero simplemente es hermosa. Me acuerdo que el primer año en el que lo jugué me volví adicta y solo podía hablar, pensar y dibujar acerca del juego... mis padres ya no me aguantaban XD Al igual que me ocurrió con FNAF en este año LOL.

No tengo más que decir, más que lo recomiendo, no será el mejor vídeo-juego en gráficos, es de la PLAY2, pero la historia es especial, única y con mucha fantasía.

Lo que había querido es que su secuela "Ecco the dolphin 2 Sentinels of universe" hubiera visto la luz, de seguro iba a ser un juego tan increíble como su antecesor ... ):

Me da lástima que no muchos lo conozcan... por eso me siento afortunada de conocerlo. :)

¡Nos vemos en otras historias! :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
